


The Arrangement

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Series: The Arrangement [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Peter is not underage when they have sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Undercover Missions, fake sex while underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: SHIELD approach Tony and Pepper with a mission they can't refuse. The problem is Stark Industries need to look like it's failing and Pepper's just too damn good at her job - What's needed is a scandal so big it would sink a leading multi-national corporation. And what would be more scandalous than the media discovering an underage sexual relationship between the supposedly heroic tycoon and some young high school kid from Queens?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony span on his chair lazily, the one at the head of the Stark Industries Boardroom they were in, and stopped to look at Fury’s one good eye.

“So, why am I here? Why’s Pepper here? She’s got a company to run. And mostly why are you here? I’d ask about the extra level cloak and dagger stuff, but I’m beginning to think you just like the glamour of it.”

Hill crossed her arms and Tony smiled to himself. He never managed to press Fury’s buttons but Hill always managed to feel the indignation in behalf of her boss.

“You may have noticed Hammer Tech has been pumping out new tech more often these days,” Fury noted.

“Always on the heels of Stark Industries, always a hair away from flagrant patent violations. Pep stays on top of it. You worried about our corporate intellectual property now?” Tony asked.

“They’re busy. Too busy for what they’re producing and we think they’re trying to cover for something more questionable,” Hill explained. Tony span again on his chair.

“They did that with Ivan Vanko’s tech. If you think they’re at it again, get in there and shut them down,” Tony said with a shrug.

“We’ve had covert operatives go in there – they’re reported nothing unseemly going on, but we’ve had data to indicate otherwise,” Fury said.

Hill pointed her phone towards one of the boardroom screens and Tony noted it wasn’t one of the standard issue SHIELD phones, but rather one of the prototypes of Stark Phones he’s been producing recently.

On the screen was a global map, showing seemingly randomly located indicators of radiation detection.

“This shows a new type of radiation that’s been detected – the detection is based on Banner’s heavily classified work. It’s never detected in the same place twice, usually short bursts – we think it’s a side effect of a manufacturing process of some kind,” Hill explained.

“Manufacturing of what?” Pepper asked.

“We don’t know,” Fury admitted. “But it’s coincided with Hammertech’s global movements. Movements they’ve gone to a great deal of trouble and expense to try and hide.”

Hill clicked up an overlay on the map. “This shows Hammertech’s global business involvement – usually covert – third or fourth parties securing resources, logistics, land or property.”

“But there’s plenty of places that they’re involved where this radiation hasn’t been detected – it’s a small percentage,” Pepper pointed out, looking at the data.

“And this is an overlay of where Hammertech movement has coincided with large groups of people going missing,” Hill said, clicking again. The display showed Hammertech’s movements clearly linked either to the unknown radiation or unexplained disappearance of people.

Pepper leant forward to look at the data. “Nigeria, Somalia, Chad, Uzbekistan, Cambodia… It’s mostly third world countries where modern day slavery is still rife,” she commented with a worried glance at Tony. “You think Hammertech is using slavery as a workforce?”

“Not quite,” Fury said, nodding to Hill. She brought up one last overlay. Red spots appeared on the screen clustered in the areas where people had been taken.

“This shows where we’ve detected disturbances in the upper ionosphere, similar to the where we’ve seen alien technology transporting onto ships or when Thor’s bridge cut through the atmosphere. We were only able to detect this recently due to Dr Foster’s more recent work,” Hill explained.

Pepper sat back in shock. “You think-“

“They’re being exported off-world, yes.”

“Hammer is trading slaves for tech?” Tony asked, incredulous.

“Yes- And we don’t know what goals he has yet, or who has those kids,” Fury confirmed.

“KIDS?!” Pepper exclaimed.

“Mostly young teens from orphanages – it seems they want the young and healthy,” Hill said, nodding at Pepper’s expression of disgust.

“The agents we’ve sent in, the ones who’ve come back with nothing – we think they’re part of a bigger picture here. We think we’ve been infiltrated,” Fury said.

Tony’s eyes widened. “Who knows about this?”

“Everyone in this room plus the new head of the UN, Verionica Jeria – We’ve did some extensive checking before notifying her – she can be trusted,” Fury explained.

“Friday, invoke the Squirrel Protocol,” Tony said.

“Yes, Boss.”

“What’s that?” Hill asked.

“That’s Tony’s most classified security protocol,” Fury answered smugly. “He reserves it for times when he doesn’t want SHIELD to have an inkling of what he’s doing.”

“Super Secret Squirrel,” Tony added. “If someone manages to hack my personal servers none of this conversation will have existed, you weren’t here and Pepper and I were at lunch in Santa Monica. I note you’re not using standard SHIELD tech – How deep is the rot?”

“We don’t know,” Fury replied honestly. “And we don’t know how long has been is going on – It’s complete chance that Banner and Foster’s research picked up on the emissions that triggered our suspicions. The research teams themselves don’t realise the significance of this data.”

“How can the Avengers help?” Pepper asked, wondering why she was in the room.

“They can’t and won’t be told,” Fury said glancing at Tony. Tony nodded. “We need Stark Industries help.”

“Anything,” Pepper said immediately.

“We need Stark Industries to collapse,” Fury announced.

“Collapse?” Tony asked.

“Whatever Hammer is doing he’s also riding your coat-tails to cover their operations. He’ll be forced to show his colours if Stark industries goes bust.”

Pepper looked between them. “We’re too healthy to go bust. Financially we’re strong – we have new and emerging markets in energy and comms-tech that will double revenue within three years.”

“Atta, girl,” Tony said.

“We want to fake your company’s downfall. We have a plan to freeze all your stock market prices – you shouldn’t be financially hurt by this. Once we get Hammer this can become public. We’ll publically explain Stark Industries involvement and once the market settles back down unfreeze your share prices,” Hill explained.

“It would probably increase our share price. But you’ve not factored in the fly in your ointment – Which is Pepper,” Tony responded. Both Hill and Fury glanced at the CEO. “Pepper has made this business rock solid – there’s nothing, probably including Armageddon that could sink it.”

“A scandal,” Hill said. “While you’re the CEO, Tony is still the face of the company.”

“Pft… Tony rides out a scandal every week. He flipped the bird at the Pope last month and we barely had a blip.”

“There’s one type of scandal hits into the heart of the populous hard – underage sex and abuse.”

“No!” Pepper said immediately.

“Ohh, actually, he’s right,” Tony said. Pepper turned to him.

“He is, and your image would never recover from that,” Pepper argued.

“Stark industries will fall if the world is appalled by Tony Stark and disgusted with Pepper Potts for protecting him,” Tony said quietly. He gave Pepper a sad smile.

“But-“ She started, only to be interrupted again by Tony.

“How many kids have been taken off world?” Tony asked, his eyes never leaving Peppers.

“We currently estimate around ten thousand that we know of,” Hill responded quietly. Pepper turned to her and then fell silent.

“Right – How do we do this?” Tony asked. “If there’s only the five of us in on this I’m seeing the victim role a little vacant. While Fury would look adorable on a tricycle I doubt he’ll convince that many. I know you’ve got this all planned – Spill.”

“We want to recruit one more – your Spider-Boy. We’re pretty sure he’s a safe-bet but would screen him first to make sure,” Fury explained.

“Peter?!” Pepper asked, surprised.

“He’s 16, and so illegal at the moment, his next birthday on the 25th of this month.”

“Hey, that’s next week – I should get him a Bugatti or something, he’ll be learning to drive,” Tony interrupted, looking at Pepper.

“No, May will kill you – Sorry, carry on,” Pepper apologised to Hill.

“Tony has been involved with his life since he had just turned 15, and you’ve been seen with him fairly regularly. There are press photos where you’ve taken him on business trips, to events and so on. And clearly you’re not shy in giving him gifts. It’s ideal really,” Hill explained awkwardly.

“Oh, great,” Pepper sighed.

“You think he’ll do it?” Fury asked.

“Yeah, he’ll do it. He’s got a heroism streak bigger than Cap’s – I just want you to make sure his reputation won’t be damaged. I don’t want him to suffer after this.”

“Our plan is to have the three of you pre-record a video with the head of the UN where the whole thing is explained and you’re exonerated. It can be aired when this is all over. He should come out of this with honours.”

Tony nodded. “I’ll bring him in tonight – Bring your plans to the tower, I’ll open the landing pad for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi Mister Stark! Thanks for inviting me around – I brought the broken web- caster and the- Oh, Hi Pepper!”

Peter came out of the elevator already sliding off his backpack and walking over to the counter where Tony was pouring Pepper a ‘large glass of wine – I’m going to need it’ as requested.

Peter’s smile brightened on seeing Pepper, he was fond of her and sometimes aided and abetted her when trying to get Tony to eat, or rest, or have one less whiskey.

But his step faltered on seeing Director Fury and his second in command, Miss Hill.

“Whoah – Sorry did I come at the right time? If I’m interrupting-“

“You’re right on time, Kid,” Tony said, waving him in and passing the glass to Pepper.

“Hello,” Peter said to them both with a little wave, and then a realisation appeared across his face.

“Does Spider-man have an Avengers mission?” he asked, excitedly.

“No, but Peter Parker does if he passes a few scans… Hill?” Fury said.

“Hi Peter, come over here – I’d like at ask you a few questions before we can proceed,” Hill asked.

No one missed the way Peter looked immediately to Tony for guidance and approval before walking over at Tony’s little nod.

The others watched on as Maria sat peter down on the sofa and attached small electrodes to his forehead, Peter giving Tony nervous glances all the while.

“Is your name Peter Parker?”

“No, well, yes. But Peter Benjamin Parker,” Peter stuttered. He bent forward to look at the screen Miss Hill was holding. “Did I get that right?”

Maria smiled. “I think you got that right.”

“Cool,” Peter said with all seriousness. Pepper turned to hide her smile.

“Are you Spider-man?”

“Yes,” Peter said with a nod. Then looked over at Tony. “They do know, right? I’ve not just-“

“You’re good, Kid. Keep going and relax a bit… Relax a lot.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Yes. You’re Miss Hill. Nice to meet you, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you too, Peter. Ok, I think that’s enough calibration.”

“Have you ever been in contact with Justin Hammer?” Maria asked.

“Erm,” Peter paused. “Yes.”

“What? When?” Tony asked, sharply.

“He’d posted a video of a bad rip off of the Boston Dynamics Big-Dog robot on YouTube about twelve months ago. I commented and said it looked more like an arthritic poodle.”

Pepper ducked her sudden smirk behind her glass. Tony grinned and Fury looked impatient.

“Have you had any other contact with Justin Hammer, Hammer Tech or any related person or company?”

“No,” Peter answered. Hill gave a confirming nod to Fury that it was the truth.

“Are you loyal to SHIELD?” Hill asked.

Peter paused then said “Yes,” glancing over to Fury.

A tiny shake of Hill’s head told Tony what her reading was.

“Are you loyal to me?” Tony asked instead.

“Totally!” Peter responded instantly. Hill nodded.

“Keep going,” Fury said, not looking impressed.

“Do you have any involvement or contacts that would threaten or undermine SHIELD.”

“I know Tony, he’s threatened you a few times, right?”

Maria sighed. “Just Tony? Is that all?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter responded.

She nodded again.

Maria considered her words carefully for the last question. “Would you ever, now, or in the future, knowingly jeopardise Tony Stark, Stark Industries and any of his friends, including those in SHIELD?”

“Never!” Peter said, looking insulted by the question.

Maria began unsticking the electrodes from Peter’s forehead. “He’s all good.”

“I passed?” Peter asked.

“Yeah Kid; you did great,” Tony said with a wink.

“Peter. Can I call you Peter?” Fury started. Peter nodded, wide-eyed as Fury came and sat down with him.

“We have a situation with a potential rising faction, who’s already proved that they risk both US and world security. Now, due to some new data we’ve analysed, we suspect unknown and unregulated technology is being developed which will both contravene agreed UN sanctions and – “

“I’m getting old here,” Tony complained, interrupting. “Pete, Hammer has gone all nutso again and we think he’s developing weapons and selling kids to aliens. We think we can flush him out by faking Stark Industries collapse, and because Pepper is too good at her job, the only way we can do that is invent a scandal involving me and an underage kid. Guess where you fit in?”

“I get to be your fake boyfriend?” Peter asked.

“Groomed and underage boyfriend of a fake sexual predator, but yeah,” Tony answered as Fury and Hill watched on.

“Oh, okay,” Peter said easily.

“Okay?” Hill asked. “Just okay?”

“Well, if it helps Pepper and Tony I’d do whatever was needed anyway and it sounds like there are a lot of other people getting hurt. Kids too. Of course I’m in.”

Pepper made a little ‘Ohhh’ noise, bringing her hand to her mouth and looked over at Tony. Thank god they weren’t dating any more or she’d be getting damn clucky about now.

“Told ya,” Tony said to Hill. He made his way over to the seated area and slapped Peter on the back, before sitting.

“So, what are the next steps to bring down my empire?” Tony asked.

“We have the head of the UN scheduled in to make your video at their Head Office in Manhattan tomorrow,” Hill started.

Tony turned to Peter. “We’re doing an exoneration video so when we get the bad-guys we can say we were just pretending and save some face…and the company.”

“Oh, okay,” Peter said.

“You sound a little disappointed?” Pepper noted.

Peter shrugged. “I’m gonna get some kudos at school for dating Tony Stark, and well… I’ve been talking to Aunt May about coming out at school and dating Iron-Man is one hell of a cool way to do that. MJ says the girls have a poster of him in the sports changing rooms- Everyone loves him. I kinda hoped we could finish pretending with me dumping you or something a bit cooler – But I see how it’s better for the company and for Tony, Miss Potts.”

Everyone in the room seemed a little perplexed after that, so Hill continued.

“We’re going to get some photos taken, long lens stuff with you together. We can anonymously feed the reporters more photos and some stories,” Hill said.

“But on the bright side you get to skip school.” Tony said before turning to Hill. “Make sure you send some to Christine Everhart, she’ll make a meal out of it.”

“She made a meal out of you,” Pepper snarked.

“We also want to leak a… video,” Maria said.

“There was a pause before the word ‘video’ there Hill – Do you mean what I think you mean?” Tony asked.

“A sex tape,” Maria confirmed. “Unequivocal evidence for the world to see… or a least a few people to see and get grainy screengrabs of before we take it down off the internet again.”

“I’m gonna make a porno with Mister Stark?!”

“NO!” Four adults chimed in at once.

“We’re going to fake a sex tape,” Hill clarified. “We’ll make sure full nudity is limited to Tony.”

“God knows it won’t be the first time that’s been on the internet,” Pepper interjected.

“Won’t Tony get into trouble for that?” Peter asked.

“The act, even though fake, will probably be categorised as a Class B Misdemeanor. However, our legal team will ensure he’s fully exonerated once the truth is told.” Hill explained.

“There will be a few faked intimate scenes – We won’t do anything that will make you uncomfortable I promise. We’ll substitute you with an actor for close ups if necessary and-”

“I don’t mind,” Peter said, only to be drowned out by “NO!”s again.

“What?” Peter asked at the stares of disapproval. “They’re selling kids to aliens! – Besides, I’d be a LEDGEND at school!”

Tony put his face in his palm.

“Right, well,” Maria continued. “We’ll also have to manage people’s reactions as best we can too. It won’t be pretty. We expect you’ll have to ‘run-away’ together after the sex-tape is leaked.”

“You mean I can’t tell Aunt May it’s all fake?” Peter said whipping his head around to Fury.

“Us five and the Head of the UN will know – That is IT!” Fury said firmly.

Peter turned to Tony.

“May’s gonna rip you apart!”

“To be honest, Kid. It’s Natasha I’m more worried about – she adores you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The video with the head of the UN was done. Him, Pepper and Peter had stood behind her at her desk as she read a statement on how Tony and Peter we’re readying themselves to make a sacrifice for the entire country and they should, from the moment this video aired, be considered heroes to their countrymen and that the world owed them a debt of gratitude.

Tony had rolled his eyes on the way out as Peter politely her asked the head of the UN for a personal reference should he need one for a job or collage interview in the future.

“What? Networking is important! Both Aunt May and the Principle says so!” Peter has said as they left.

“With your smarts, you think I’m gonna let you work anywhere other than Stark Industries?”

Peter was still smiling and giddy when they reached Central Park twenty minutes later and Pepper waved them goodbye with a wish of luck.

They had both fitted their hidden ear pieces before they got out of the car, and Hill was ready to guide them.

“Okay, we have tipped off one of the best connected of the paparazzi and I can see him following. NO! Don’t turn around, Peter!”

“Sorry!” Peter said. “Mister Stark, you’re really gonna have to guide me here.”

“No problems, Kid. What we’re gonna do is head for Bow Bridge, it’s a romantic hang-out, and I’m hoping not many people will be around at this time of day apart from you, me and our trailing Pap. When we get there I’ll hold your hand, I can give you a little cuddle, we stare out onto the water like star-crossed lovers-” Tony said, only to be interrupted by Hill.

“I was hoping for something a little more intimate,” Hill said, mater-of-factly.

“Like what?” Tony asked.

“Like first base, second base… it seems a bit too cold for third-base, and a bit too risky in a park-“ Peter interjected.

“What?!” Tony asked, incredulously. “I’m not gonna kiss you! You’re a kid!”

“I’m sixteen! I can kiss people! I can have sex with people!” Peter objected.

“Not with people over 21 and I’m a good few years over that!”

“Can you two stop arguing, the Pap looks like he’s getting bored. Peter, hold Tony’s hand.” Hill bit out.

Peter slipped a hand into Tony’s and held on tight, hoping Tony wouldn’t pull away. Tony looked around, but purposefully not in the direction he knew the photographer was in.

Hill sighed into their ear pieces. “Tony, I know this is uncomfortable. But it’s not illegal to kiss him. Sex not until 17, but kissing is fine. Yeah, it’s creepy, but not illegal. And we need something creepy, Tony.”

“See,” Peter said petulantly.

“The bridge is clear. Okay, boys, get your game faces on. Best acting. Peter- you’re groomed and besotted. Tony- You’re a creepy playboy, use your moves,” Hill said as they arrived.

“Moves, right… got it,” Tony said. They walked until the middle of the bridge and then Tony pulled Peter to one side. He leant back on the bridge wall so he was half-sitting and pulled Peter towards him, the younger man coming in between his legs.

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders and grinned.

“Why are you finding this so funny?”

“I’ve never seen you so wound up before, Tony. Can I call you Tony now you’re my boyfriend? I should probably get in the habit for the interviews or would ‘Mister Stark’ still be more ‘besotted’? ”

“Jesus,” Tony whimpered.

“I’ve seen you kept your cool when Mister Lang grew to the size of a building and started ripping a Boeing to pieces – but this freaks you out? I’ve never even kissed a guy before, so you’ve no excuse.”

“You’ve not kissed– fuck.” Tony looked upwards; anywhere but at Peter. “Hill. I can’t do this.”

“Listen here, we don’t yet fully know what we’re up against with Hammer. At this point we’re HOPING it’s the Chitauri he’s in league with, because at least the Avengers beaten them once. We have stolen kids off-world and we’re damn hoping they’ve been sold as slaves and not as food – and right now we don’t have a plan to get them back. So fucking kiss him Stark and make it dirty.”

Hill’s sharp lecture acted as a slap in the face and Tony focused. Jesus, they were both right. Thousands of kids were missing and Peter was willing to give up his first kiss, his reputation, the trust and relationship with his aunt for this, and here he was, acting like an idiot.

‘Well,’ Tony thought, ‘If this is his first kiss with a guy he was going to make it good.’

He wrapped one arm around Peter’s slim waist and his other hand came to the nape of Peter’s neck. He pulled Peter towards him and swallowed the boy’s gasp as he initiated this kiss with passion. He could feel Peter’s sudden uncertainty in the stuttered way he moved his mouth and gripped his hands into his jacket sleeves, but Tony pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth regardless. They wanted it dirty, they we going to get it dirty.

Peter made a little noise that hummed against his lips, and knew the kid was out of his depth. He stood, pulling Peter closer and cradling Peter’s face in both hands, tilting the boy’s to let him explore the younger man’s mouth more thoroughly. The kid tasted sweet – He’d been eating Skittles on the ride over to the Park and Tony wanted to lick every inch of the boy’s mouth until he could taste nothing but Peter. This thought triggered and alarm bell in his mind and he pulled back, looking down at Peter face still cupped in his hands.

The younger man looked dazed and a needle of guilt pricked him.

“Dirty enough for you?” He asked Hill bitterly.

“I’m gonna need a moment,” Peter admitted dropping his head and a second spike of guilt ran through him. He pulled Peter closer in response, needing to give the young man comfort. He could feel Peter’s warm breath seep through his t-shirt to his skin.

“I’m gonna have to join the priesthood after this,” Tony muttered.

Tony felt Peter giggle against him.

“But they got a bit of a rep for underage boys,” Peter pointed out, pulling back. They could hear Maria’s snort of laughter in their ears.

“Point. Come on, I think we’re done. Let’s get out of here.”

“One last kiss. Can you initiate, Peter?” Hill asked. “We want to make sure the photographer has got more than enough photos.”

Unlike Tony, Peter didn’t hesitate. He pulled himself up and pressed his lips lightly to Tony’s. It was a sweet, innocent kiss and in complete contrast to the one he’d just received.

Tony found his eyes fluttering closed and enjoying the tenderness, but then hands moved from Tony’s shoulders, up his neck and into his hair and the kiss depended.

A tentative tongue explored his lips and Tony opened for him, Peter’s movement a slower, more sententious version of his own.

“I think that’ll do it,” Hill said in their ears, breaking the spell. Tony pulled back and noted the dazed gaze, flushed cheeks and wet lips.

‘You learn quick,’ Tony wanted to say, but knowing Hill was listening, and probably Fury hovering over her shoulder kept him quiet.

“I’m sorry I’m your first kiss,” he said instead.

Peter shrugged, still in his arms. “I’m not.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hill and Pepper greeted them on their arrival back at the tower.

“We’ve set up in Tony’s bedroom for authenticity,” Hill said.

Peter looked at Tony for guidance and Tony shrugged, leading the way into his own bedroom.

The room was bright with the sunshine that flooded in from the ceiling to floor windows. The bed was made with crisp, plain white cotton sheets, and an ominous looking video camera stood on a tri-pod to one side of the bed.

Tony saw Peter tense up and he took in the scene and the camera. The younger man’s jaw flex with tension.

“Try not to worry, Kid,” Tony said. “It’s all gonna be above board.)

“You say stop and everything stops. You feel at all uncomfortable and you just say. You’re in control here, Peter,” Pepper said.

“If you want to stop right now, you can,” Hill added.

“No, no. This is important and I’ll know they’ll be people saying the park photos are a fake. This needs to be convincing. I’m not sure how to… I mean, I’ve just never… “ Peter trailed off.

“Don’t worry. That will actually play to our benefit,” Hill said kindly. “Tony’s the one we want to see taking advantage of that nervousness. But as I said before - you get too uncomfortable with any of this and all you need to say it ‘stop’ and every one backs off.

Peter nodded, feeling better about his lack of experience.

Tony straightened. “Okay Director Hill – Oh, and I see from that lip quirk you like that title, I’m gonna tell Fury – So where do you want us?”

“We were thinking Peter in the bed already – like you’ve already been…intimate,” Pepper struggled with her words in front of Peter. “That was so he can cover up under the sheets easily, and already infers something nefarious has gone on.”

“Nefarious,” Tony repeated. “Gotta love it when an ex tells you your bedroom activity is nefarious,” Tony joked. Peter smiled and Pepper nodded her approval of his efforts to lighten the mood.

“And Tony, depending on how both you and Peter feel about this, we we’re thinking full nudity,” Hill said. Leaves nothing to the imagination and it’s not like you haven’t had sex tapes leak onto the internet before, so…”

“But this time take the socks off, I swear that one is seared into my memory for all the wrong reasons,” Pepper added. Peter laughed again and visibly relaxed now the focus was back on Tony.

“My feet were cold!” Tony mock protested.

“They were pink stripy socks Mister Stark,” Peter said laughing.

“You saw it?” Tony asked, turning to him.

“Everyone in my school saw it!” Peter said with a shrug.

“We’ll I’m clearly going to have to look more suave this time. Come here,” he said to Peter. Tony slipped his fingers into Peter’s hair and shook them, messing up the boy’s neat hair. “That’s a better debauched look,” Tony commented.

“And this bed!” he added, turning. “My playboy status will get down-graded to ‘Nun’ if we start filming with iron-flat sheets and hospital corners, come on Peter.”

Tony toes off his shoes and jumped on the bed. “Come on, Pete!” he shouted again, ripping the covers up and making a mess.

Pepper and Maria stood to the side amused as Peter pulled off his own trainers and did as instructed, only to receive a pillow in his face as soon as he got onto the bed.

Not to be beaten, Peter grabbed his own pillow and hit back. Within moments an epic pillow battle was raging on the king sized bed by two super-heros.

“Can we start filming now?” Pepper asked Hill with a laugh.

Tony switched to a new tactic and ripped the pillow from Peter’s hands and went for the boy’s waist, digging his fingers into Peter’s sides.

“NO TICLKE! NOT FAIR!” Peter shouted, collapsing down onto the bed, but Tony went after him and for a few more moments Peter squirmed around in the sheets to get away from Tony’s tickling hands.

Abruptly, Tony stopped and looked down where Peter was trying to catch his breath. The younger man was flushed, sweaty and breathless.

“Now he looks properly corrupted! My play-boy status is secure!”

“You’re an idiot Mister Stark,” Peter said. Pepper nodded.

“Come on, then. Let’s get started.” Hill said. “Peter, are you okay with Tony’s full nudity?”

“Yes, fine. Nothing most of America hasn’t already seen,” Peter responded, all signs of nervousness now gone. Peter got a pillow in his face for his quip.

“Okay, we’ll turn around if you boys want to slip off your clothes. Peter, you can keep your underwear on – the sheet should cover that.”

As the ladies turned, Peter slid under the covers and started dropping his clothes out of the side of the bed.

Tony decided he was past modesty and did an over-exaggerated strip-tease keep Peter amused. He finished with a ‘Ta- Dahh’, a flourish and a Saturday Night Fever pose as Pepper and Hill turned back around.

“Can you two even try to look impressed?” Tony said to the ladies in the room.

“Socks, Stark,” Maria deadpanned. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“They’re no fun,” Tony said, pulling off his socks and throwing them aside. He winked at Peter who was still laughing and trying very hard not to look further down than Tony’s shoulders. “So, running jump at the bed or-?”

“Here’s a remote control for the camera. If you want to stop or you think Peter is uncomfortable make some excuse to stop the camera – it will help the editing later.”

“Gotcha,” Tony said, accepting it.

“Do we have a script or something?” Peter asked.

“We didn’t think it would flow well,” Pepper answered.

“Have you seen an average porno script?” Tony asked. “I have come to clean your pool, Mister Starker,” Tony mimicked with a Russian accent.

Peter laughed again as a Tony joined him on the bed. “Let’s just kiss like we did earlier – I’ll keep my hands waistline and above and then slip under the covers with you. Don’t worry about positions or anything, it will probably look better for the purposes of the video if I man-handle you a little – just go with it. Then I’ll start pretending to have sex with you – erm,” Tony faltered. “If I tap you on your side opposite to the camera, try and look a bit pained.”

“Pained?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, like something really, really huge just went up your butt,” Tony spelled out with an eye roll to keep the kid amused.

“Oh, right! So no ‘Is it in yet?’ comments?” Peter quipped back.

Maria snorted a laugh and Pepper leaned over the bed to offer Peter a high-five.

“I’m beginning to think I’m the one being abused, here,” Tony complained at the slap of palms.

“Right, let’s get this started… One more tickle,” Tony said, followed by a “Go,” as soon as Peter had flopped back on to the pillows again in a breathless flush.

Tony climbed onto the bed and straddled Peter’s sheet covered groin and turned to the camera, holding to remote. He knew he presented his bare butt to the camera and also clearly his face. There needed to be no question of who was in this video. He clicked to start the filming and dropped the remote on the bed beside them.

When he looked back down Peter looked very serious again.

“You don’t mind me filming do you, babe? I miss you when you’re at school,” Tony said, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter looked over at the camera and pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth as if troubled. “No, I guess not Mister Stark,” Peter responded.

Tony smiled, relieved Peter was going with it so well.

“That’s my good boy, Peter,” Tony said, leading down and covering Peter’s sheet covered body with his own.

He kissed Peter hard and passionate like he had that morning at the park, and Peter responded as before – tentative but accepting.

He ground his hips into Peter’s aware the world was going to see his butt cheeks flexing, or at least a grainy screen capture of this. He let his hands wander over Peter’s shoulders, arms and sides, only to be quite surprised as how muscular the younger man felt. He knew Peter was lean and fit, and strong with his super-powers, but didn’t really comprehend how toned he was until he ran his fingertips down Peter’s biceps.

Peter was kissing back enthusiastically now, but they couldn’t keep kissing forever, so Tony moved things along. He trailed his mouth down the far side of Peter’s neck, taking advantage of the camera angle to see Peter’s face when he turned and stretched his neck out at the sensation. He nipped and sucked at the skin making Peter whimper and momentarily considered making a mark.

He cast aside that notion immediately – It felt too wrong.

He slipped down instead to Peter’s collar bone and licked and nipped there until he dropped further down Peter’s chest leaving a trail of soft kisses. Like his arms, Peter’s chest was firm and muscular to the touch, and Tony found himself reasoning that all that swinging around Queens had done the kid some favours.

Peter’s hands came to his hair as soon as he latched his mouth onto the kid’s nipple, a flick of his tongue had Peter whimpering and pulling at his hair.

He pulled back. “Too sensitive, baby?”

A little nod answered him and Tony remembered what Peter had told him when they first met – ‘It’s like all my senses are dialled to eleven.’ Oh, boy.

Tony kissed a little further down and felt Peter’s abs flutter under his lips so moved he back up slowly to Peter’s jawline, kissing as he went; a little grinding should transition nicely into slipping under to covers, he reasoned.

He captured Peter’s mouth again and flexed his hips into Peter’s body. Peter seemed not to know what to do with his hands, so Tony grasped him by the wrists and held them over his head as he pushed his tongue into Peter’s mouth and ground into him with an unmistakable rhythm.

It was all going well when Peter suddenly froze underneath him. Tony kept moving but whispered a ‘you okay?” under his breath into Peter’s ear.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry,” Peter whispered back with a sob.

Realisation hit him when Peter shuffled his hips, trying to angle what was clearly an erection away from him.

“Stay here, I gotta get something,” Tony said, he sat up, still covering Peter’s groin area and now hardness with his own body. He grabbed the remote from the covers and clicked off the camera.

“Can you give us five minutes?” Tony asked.

Both ladies looked a Peter, who nodded.

“Okay, if you want us we’re right outside,” Maria said.

As soon as the door closed Tony got up and sat on the side of the bed, covering his own groin with his t-shirt that he snatched from the floor.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m so sorry,” Peter immediately repeated. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Hey, don’t be – I’ve made WAY worse sex-tapes than this. What’s bothering you? Not your hard-on I hope?”

“Well, yeah,” Peter said, looking away and gathering more of the sheet to his lap.

“Seriously? You think it’s not natural getting hard when you’re making a sex-tape?”

“A fake sex tape!” Peter pointed out.

“Look Pete. You’re sixteen and your cock doesn’t know the difference. It’s rubbing against a warm body and it’s happy – Don’t judge the little dude, okay?”

Peter’s worried face broke into a little smile. “It’s okay?”

“Peter, you’re making a sex-tape with Tony Stark and Tony Stark’s Ego – If you hadn’t have got a boner I’d had sent Pepper for some Viagra for you – I got a rep to maintain,” Tony said with a grin.

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed at Tony’s arm lightly.

“You good to keep going?”

“Yeah… What’s next?” Peter asked.

“I’ll get under the sheets a little and make it look like we’re having sex. If I need you to do anything I’ll whisper in your ear. But don’t be worried if your body reacts okay? It’s a totally normal bodily response.”

“Cos I’m a teenager – I get it,” Peter said, still feeling young and embarrassed.

“It’s all guys, Peter. I once got randomly hard in SHIELD debrief, I had to be the last to leave the room. And for the first damn year, I got hard every time I got into the suit. The shit Jarvis used to give me for that! I really hope that memory didn’t get passed onto Vision, but I don’t wanna ask.”

Peter was laughing again and Tony was relieved. ”Shall I let them back in.”

Peter nodded. “Thanks Tony.”

“Ladies?”

Pepper and Maria re-entered and both looked at Peter. “Everything’s okay,” he told them.

Tony reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube, throwing it onto the bed next to the remote. “That can be what I just stopped the tape for.”

“And condoms?” Pepper asked.

“I’m supposed to be an uncaring child molesting pervert, not an advocate for safe sex,” Tony pointed out. “Okay. On with it. I’ll try and keep you covered myself, but clutch the sheets to yourself if you feel anything slip.”

Peter nodded and glanced away as Tony climbed back on the bed, but not before catching a good look. He took a breath, still willing his own erection to go away, despite Tony’s talk, but having Tony’s cock inches away from him wasn’t helping. And while Mister Stark wasn’t hard, he as a hell of a lot fuller than when they started.

Tony knelt with a knee on either side of one of Peter’s thighs, forcing his legs slightly further apart. H picked up the remote and turned back to the camera.

A click later and Tony’s demeanour had changed. “Ready for me, Baby?” Tony asked, throwing the remote back on the sheets and picking up the lube. Peter didn’t answer so Tony responded for him. “Sure you are.”

Peter watched from the bed, lip back being worried between his teeth, as Tony squired some lube onto the fingers of his left hand. He cast the lube aside and bent down for a quick kiss before pushing the sheets over Peter’s thigh and slipping his hand under the covers towards Peter’s ass.

With his right hand, he grabbed Peter behind the knee and pulled him forward, hitching the boy’s right leg up as he flexed his other arm under the sheets.

Pete was surprised by the sudden movement but still managed to react on cue when he felt the tap of fingers on his right thigh where Tony held him.

Peter made a pained sound and scrunched his eyes closed, feeling Tony rub his lubed hand onto the sheets beneath him.

“You feel that, baby. You want some more?” Another tap and Peter made to appropriate whimper.

“That’s all you’re getting today, I want you tight,” Tony said, causing a surprising rush of arousal course through Peter. Peter could feel the heat in his cheeks as Tony reached for the lube.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pepper and Maria turn away.

Peter made an enormous mistake at that point, by looking down his body to see what Tony was doing and saw Tony smearing lube across his now erect cock. His head fell back on the pillow and he took a breath.

He’d been told he’d see Tony nude but hadn’t fully comprehended he’d be seeing Tony’s erection and certainly not him touching himself with lube.

A wet, slippery hand gripped his thigh and Tony pushed the sheets aside, still careful to cover Peter from the camera side. He edged closer to Peter’s ass and Peter bit his lip harder when he felt Tony lay his lube covered erection above his under wear, angling it towards his leg rather than against his own erection.

“You’re gonna feel this, Petey,” Tony said and Peter felt a strong tap against his thigh. Peter gasped loudly and Tony thrust up against him hard. 

“Mister Stark!” Peter whimpered.

“You feel so good, Kid. So damn tight!” Tony moaned, pulling back and giving another fake thrust.

Peter didn’t need the light tap this time to gasp.

Bending forward for the next thrust, Tony pressed his face into the crook of Peter’s neck on the side opposite the camera.

“Now it’s my turn to be sorry – I realised the camera angle was wrong at the last minute and I was hard so I went with it. You okay?” Tony asked, kissing across the younger man’s neck and letting Peter hide his face when he answered.

“Yeah, it was a surprise, but ya know…Don’t judge the little dude!”

Tony managed to cover his snort of laughter with another moan and kept on thrusting. He help Peter’s legs a little higher for a more convincing angle, but unfortunately this brought his erection in line with Tony’s. Peter’s gasp was loud.

“Fuck,” Tony responded as arousal flooded through him. This wasn’t okay, but needed to hang on just a little bit longer.

He thrust again and cursed at the sensation, but he couldn’t stop or they’d have to start all over again.

Peter grasped at Tony’s shoulders, instinctually clinging to him as he moved. He kid must be feeling this too. How long until he could fake a finish? How long had they been going? Every thrust felt like a full minute.

Peter whined and whimpered with every movement and the noise was too damn much, it was pushing him too damn close. He crushed his mouth to Peter’s just to shut him up, but Peter immediately tensed and shuddered under him.

Tony didn’t need to feel the warm, wet heat of Peter’s release to figure out what was happening, and he groaned out his own fake release to cover Peter’s climax.

He held Peter’s thighs forcefully, keeping the boy still as he came and pressed his mouth back to Peter’s but this time he didn’t know which of them he needed to keep quiet.

Peter eventually stilled beneath him and Tony pulled back a little. Peter’s eyes were closed tight and he was shaking. He pulled the young man into his arms.

“Shushhh, Shushh, it’s okay,” Tony comforted, only realising a moment later that he’d stopped thinking about the camera. He supposed the reaction worked either way, but this show had to end now. For the both of them.

Tony reached for the remote and clicked off the camera.

“That was great guys, really convincing,” Hill said, oblivious.

“Give us some privacy, will you? You can leave our Oscars on the table by the door,” Tony said with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

The expected “Peter?” was the answer.

“Please go,” Peter said. Eye’s still shut.

When the door closed, Tony sat up and untangled himself from Peter’s legs, trying hard not to notice the wetness on the teen’s underwear.

He sad back on the side of the bed and pulled his t-shirt back over himself to cover. He was still so hard and Peter was still so undressed beside him.

“I got fresh underwear in that drawer there,” Tony said pointing, so looking at Peter. “Grab some and use the bathroom to clean up.”

He could feel the bed shift as Peter knelt beside him on the bed. The younger man’s hand came to his shoulder. “Shouldn’t we talk about it, I want to apologise, I didn’t mean to-”

“Jesus Peter, we’ll talk later – just go to the bathroom, I gotta…” Tony fumbled, pressing the shirt harder into his groin. He’d been seconds away from coming himself and the kid’s warm hand on his shoulder felt like a scald.

“Oh!” Peter snatched his hand away from Tony’s skin. “Right, I’ll just…”

Peter stuck a hand in the drawer Tony at pointed at then disappeared straight into the bathroom, leaving Tony alone. 

With the click of the door, Tony’s hand went straight to his cock, the sense memory of Peter shuddering underneath him making him last less than three strokes before he came hard into the shirt.

Tony opened his eyes and looked around at the rumpled, lube smeared bed, the camera, Peter’s clothes still on the floor and the soiled t-shirt in his hands and felt like he was at a crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had taken Pepper aside as soon as he’d come out of the bedroom. “I don't want him on his own today, okay? Take him out for dinner or something. Give him a tour of the dev labs or anything he wants. Talk to him about... it. Get him support is he needs it.”

“You think it’s bothered him?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. He’s and innocent Kid and he just watched me lube up my cock – I think he at least needs someone to talk to. And that can’t be me.”

“And you? You just did something very difficult,” Pepper asked.

“I'm don't need support. Redemption maybe – Just look after him,” Tony said and disappeared off to his lab.

Tony didn’t emerge from his lab until the following morning. To be greeted by Pepper sipping coffee at the breakfast bar.

“How’d he go?”

“I dropped him off home to his aunt at ten pm. I took him out to the main flight research labs and hangers at Calverton. He spent most of the day crawling through your half-built jet prototypes. We ate at Porterhouse where he consumed nearly half a cow, so I don’t think his appetite is affected.”

Pepper paused

“And neither is his opinion of you. He’s still idolizes you and is awed by every-bit of tech you created in those labs.”

“Thanks, Pep.”

“He’s a great Kid,” Pepper said. “I’m glad I got to spend some more time with him. He’s polite and funny, smart as a whip too. Some of the engineers he were talking to looked impressed… and a little worried.”

Tony smiled. “They should be, I can see him running one of those departments in five years.”

“I had a call from Hill,” Pepper said. “The photos from the park should hit the news by 1pm. The video is going to leak late night – but early enough to hold the front pages.”

“I’m still ‘no comment’?” Tony asked, getting himself a coffee.

“Yep – I’ll handle the press. I’ll do full denials of improper behaviour, so when a disgruntled IT employee sends in emails from me to you months ago telling you to break it off because he’s underage and it will hurt business-“

“Then they’ll lynch you,” Tony surmised. “This won’t be easy for you Pep.”

“No, but not on you and Peter, either. Hill’s spoken to him too. When the video gets released the police will get involved – but he’ll have to cope with May until then.”

-o0o-

The news broke early. Friday had been watching the news channels for the story breaking and it was an entertainment channel that popped up on his screen, his own face blown up large behind a reporter.

The sound came on, “-photos have emerged of Tony Stark, self-styled hero Iron-Man and owner of Stark Industries, kissing a school-boy in Central Park yesterday. This revelation comes twelve months after the split with his CEO, Miss Pepper Potts. Over to Christine Everhart in Central Park.”

“Of course…” Tony Muttered as Christine Everhart appeared, holding a microphone.

“Behind me is Bow Bridge – A well known romantic spot for young sweethearts from all over the city. However yesterday morning, it was the scene of something far more sinister.”

“Tony Stark, self proclaimed ‘Play-Boy’, was caught in a homosexual trist with a sixteen year old New York school boy.”

A series of photographs flashed up on the screen, zoomed in to show their faces, then a shot of them holding hand, then straight to the first kiss. Peter hadn’t had chance to react yet in the photo, so his hands hovered over Tony’s jacket. While this reporting was exactly what they were aiming for Tony’s stomach twisted. The photo changed again to a shot of the second kiss, Peter’s hands were in his hair – there was nothing even remotely platonic that could be argued.

“Police have not yet commented on the identity of the underage boy, but our investigation believes the victim to be sixteen year old Peter Parker of Queens, New York.”

A Photograph flashed up of Peter – He looked even younger than normal and Tony suspected they’d gone back a few years for the year book photo.

“Young Mister Parker has been seen regularly by Stark’s side for the past few years, making Entertainment New-York, wonder when this poor boy’s grooming started.”

A couple more photographs flashed up, one at a gala the year before, with Peter wearing an over-sized jacket May had bought him, claiming he’s grow into it. Another showed them leaving a hotel together, and another was a paparazzi flash into the back seat of the car, Peter looking shocked by the intrusion.

“So far Iron-Man and Stark Industries have refused to comment, but Pepper Pott’s legal team was seen entering the company headquarters just before lunch. No doubt to attempt to minimise the damage of this scandal.

“Potential charges waiting for Tony Stark could include ‘Child Enticement’, ‘Third Degree Rape’, ‘Third Degree Sexual Abuse’ and ‘Criminal Sexual Act in the Third Degree’. Not the shining hero’s we’ve been led to believe. One can only imagine what the poor boy’s mother thinks. Back over to you in the studio.”

“Bitch,” Tony spat. The mother comment at the end was low and knew May would take it badly.

Tony spent the next hour making arrangement and watching the pictures go viral, every TV news outlet was now covering the story, each getting more creative with the facts and indignant in their outrage for the underage teen they were plastering photographs of all over the screens.

A number of text and calls had already come in. A ‘WTF MAN?’ text from Barton and a call from Happy to ask him if it was true.

He’d said no, but the pictures were irrefutable and the silence that Happy gave him before he answered ‘Right Boss,’ made Tony wonder if he’d be receiving a resignation before the day was out. After all, Happy was the one he’d send to fetch Peter from Queens on a regular basis for ‘Lab-time’ as they called it. He would bet Happy was now suspecting ‘Lab-time’ to mean something else entirely.

He’s stopped answering calls after Rhodey. “You’re not who I thought you were, Tony. Don’t contact me again.”

“Boss,” Friday interrupted. “The QuinJet has arrived as instructed on autopilot and in now on the landing pad.”

“Good. Lock it down so only I can access it,” Tony said.

When the news showed Pepper surrounded by reporters he grabbed his phone and headed for the security and sanctuary of his bedroom. Hill had promised to monitor and take care of Peter, but he had to make sure himself.

“Are you ok?” Tony asked immediately when Peter answered on the first ring

“Um, yeah,”

“You don't sound it,” Tony pointed out.

“News broke while I was in class and people where messaging around the photos so they took me into the Principles Office. Aunt May turned up at school five minutes later and took me home.”

“Ah, shit,” Tony said, pacing his room and ruining a hand through his hair.

“She went wild. She was screaming and yelling as soon as we got through the door.”

“At you?” Tony asked, annoyed.

“Yeah, no. Mainly at you, but I kinda started defending you and that didn't go down too well. I went to my room, but Tony… she's on the phone to the police. She didn’t believe me when I said it’s not gone further because of the way I talk about you.”

“Already? Damn. I'm guessing the cops will need to come talk to you. I think Hill was expecting Police to get involved after the video gets released.”

“Which is why I'm sliding down the side of my building as we speak,” Peter said.

“Want me to send a car to meet you somewhere?”

“I’d rather nobody sees me arriving. I saw reporters gathering at the base of the tower on the news. Could you leave a window open for me on the 10th floor or something?”

“Sure – I’ll have Friday open the 10th floor East side.”

“Okay. See you in about twenty,” Peter said and rang off.

“Friday, make sure Peter can get in on the 10th floor East side or wherever he tries to get in and point him on a secure route to me where no one will see him.”

“Yes, Boss,” Friday responded as he left the bedroom and headed back to the news screens.

Behind in the bedroom, Natasha sheathed the knife she’d been holding and slid silently from the top of the wardrobe into the airduct above.

Quarter of an hour later he saw live footage of Steve Rogers entering the building. One reporter managed to stop him for a comment.

“I’m going to make sure he does the right thing now. I’ll sort him out,” Steve had said gallantly, before heading past the security that held the reporters back.

“Boss,” Friday started.

“I already know. Tell him to meet me in the gym, he gets least agitated in there, and I don’t want him bumping into Peter when he arrives.”

Steve was already stood in the middle of the gym, hands on hips when Tony walked in.

“Rogers,” Tony greeted.

“I can’t believe it Tony,” Steve started, already shaking his head in disappointment. Tony was not in the mood for a morality lecture from Captain Sparkles.

“I’m glad. Now if you don’t mind I got some press issues I gotta deal with,” Tony snarked.

“HE’S A KID, TONY!” Rogers shouted.

Tony crossed his arms and shrugged. “He’s legal in a few days – what’s a few days? Come on, you’ve got a good 75 years on that SHIELD agent you were seeing.”

“He’s a CHILD! He’s worked with the team – MY TEAM – And I didn’t know what you were doing, right in front of me!”

“Oh, definitely not in front of you,” Tony nit-picked. “He can get a bit shy at times, but I can ask him if you’re into that kind of thing.”

Tony didn’t know why he was goading Steve so badly. Maybe it was the ‘I’ll sort him out” comment from outside. Maybe it was the way he, like Barton and his best friend Rhodey has simply accepted he’d done it.

“You fucking bastard,” Rogers said, balling his fist and taking a step forward.

“Language,” Tony said. Tony purposefully didn’t tap his chest plate for his suit – he wanted to see how far Steve would go.

“You’re coming with me. I’m taking you to the cops and you’re going to admit what you’ve done.”

“Not going to happen, Steve. Can’t fit you into my schedule I’m afraid. See, Pete’s coming around and we want some ‘us’ time.”

Before Tony could raise his arms to block, Steve’s fist smashed firmly into the side of his face and Tony was knocked forcefully to the floor.

Hand over his face and stemming the blood from his nose, Tony dragged himself up into a sitting position just in time to see Peter swing through the door and land in between Tony and Steve. He receded his mask and squared up to Steve, his posture showing he was ready for a fight.

“Don’t you touch him!” Peter yelled at Steve, glancing back at Tony worriedly.

“Peter, it’s okay. We know what he’s being doing to you and you’re going to be okay now,” Steve said, ignoring the laugh from the floor behind Peter.

“You need to leave. Now,” Peter said firmly.

“I know you think you love him. That’s what abusers do. But I need to take him in to the police for what he’s done.”

“I do love him. And I won't let you hurt him!” Peter shouted back

“He's made you think this way, Peter! He has to pay!”

“An accusation is not a conviction, Captain Rogers!” Peter argued back as Steve took a step forward.

“You’re sixteen, Peter! It’s abuse!”

“Nothing is proved yet and you punched him! You're a vigilante - This is why you couldn't sign the accords. Think Steve. Think for yourself and if you can’t... then I'm still between you and Tony and you’re not getting to him.”

“I'm sorry Peter,” Cap said as he stepped forward and tried to push Peter bodily aside.

The punch from the younger man was clearly unexpected and thrust the captain backwards onto his ass. Steve scrambled back to his feet and stepped forward again.

“You're not taking him!” Peter shouted and leapt at him with a kick that hit into the centre of the super-soldier’s chest.

Steve was knocked onto his back and Peter crouched over him before Steve could recover, arm back, ready to punch him in the face.

“You’re not taking him,” Peter said more quietly. Steve could see the rage on the teen’s face and held his hands up into submission.

“Now get out before I decide you’re less of a problem in a cocoon.”

Steve got to his feet, glanced over at Tony who was still sat on the floor stemming the blood from his nose, then walked out.

The moment Steve left the gym, Peter ran to Tony, crouching down and touching his face hesitantly.

“Are you okay? Is anything broken?” Peter asked. He looked around spotted a first aid kit on the wall and webbed it to himself so he didn’t have to leave Tony’s side.

“Don’t think it’s broken, but I’ll probably have a shiner,” he responded as Peter pulled some cotton wool and saline from the kit and started dabbing away the blood.

Tony looked up at Peter as he tended to him. He stilled looked angry - serious and focused. Tony was so used to seeing the young man smiling, happy; he realised he’s never seen Peter fight without the mask on.

“I forget how strong you are,” Tony said as Peter checked a slight graze on Tony’s cheekbone. “I’m feeling very ‘rescued princess’ right now.”

Peter smiled.

“I was gonna wait until the video came out, but I think we should leave now,” he said to Peter. “Plain old human or not, Natasha might finish the job Steve started.”

“Yeah, she does ruffle my hair a lot, just like May,” Peter agreed. “What’s the plan?”

“I have the Quinjet on the roof and I’ve arranged to get us somewhere far away from it all,” Tony said, accepting Peter offer of a hand up.

“Is it abroad? I didn’t bring my passport with me,” Peter said innocently.

Tony raised his eyebrows then instantly regretted it when his face hurt. “Let’s just forget you said that and just go with the whole ‘fugitives on the run’ vibe, shall we?”

“Come on,” Tony said, wobbling slightly after the punch. Peter immediately came to support him. “Let’s get out of here.”

They’d reached the main area when they were confronted by Wanda and Vision.

Tony stopped dead. Cap was one thing, but he didn’t stand his chances against Wanda and Vision, and he certainly didn’t want Peter to get hurt trying.

“I take it you’ve seen the news… We need to leave. Are you going to try and stop us?” Tony said.

“No. We're going to stop the police from coming up by keeping the doors sealed,” Wanda responded. “Vision quite rightly thinks the police department shouldn’t be getting hold of Avengers tech and all your suits.”

“Oh, thank God,” Peter said looking relived. “I thought you come after Tony like Cap did.”

Wanda shrugged. “The age of consent in Sokovia is 14 – I knew my own mind then, I think Peter does too. Besides, I've been sleeping with vision since he was 6 months old. I'm hardly in a position to judge.” Beside her Vision smiled and Tony laughed.

“Will it be enough if Captain Rogers decides to help them,” Peter asked.

At that moment Natasha stepped out of the shadows fully suited.

“Oh, Shit,” Tony said eloquently.

“Then I’ll just tell him I’ve rigged the elevators and stairwells with explosives and he’ll go into protection mode – stop anyone from entering,” She said, leaving Peter and Tony looking confused.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m very happy about your choices, but I was kinda expecting to die a painful death at your hand,” Tony said.

“And I was lying in wait, ready to cut your balls off when you entered the bedroom earlier, but then I heard your call to Peter. I don’t know what’s going on, but you were worried about Pete so I’m going to go out on a limb and trust you. Trust you both,” Natasha said, looking at Peter.

Peter let go of Tony and stepped over to hug Natasha – She accepted it awkwardly.

“Now get out of here,” she said.

“You guys, you three – You’re my favourite Avengers – You’re gonna get all the coolest toys from now on,” Tony said as he pulled Peter to the elevator.

Tony had the door up and the QuinJet airborne within five minutes, and Tony had cleared US airspace within 5 hours.

They both received the same text from Hill as they flew over Mexico.

“The video release has been brought forward. It’s going out now. Safe flight.”

Tony set the controls to autopilot and swivelled around in his chair to where Peter was sitting, staring at his phone.

“It’s probably a good time to call your Aunt, before the tape hits the news,” Tony suggested.

Peter looked up. “And say what? I can’t tell her where I’m going, I can’t tell her it’s untrue, I can’t even tell her not to trust what she sees.”

“You can tell her you’re safe.”

“With the older man I’ve run away with, who, within a couple of hours will think has been butt-fucking me since I was 15?”

“Whoah!” Tony said, surprised by Peter’s tone.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I just don’t know what to say and she looked so damn hurt and angry and disappointed earlier and that was just seeing a photo of a kiss.”

“I know Kid, I’m sorry. I knew this would have a massive impact, but I didn’t realise how hard it would hit either… Rhodey cut me off, I’ve not heard a damn word from Banner and Cap… Well, we’ve not been great since Barnes but-“

“He shouldn’t have hit you,” Peter interjected, his tone still angry.

“I can see how people see it as grooming. I’ve spent a lot of time with you, I’ve given you stuff, I take you places and you think I’m great because of it. You said you’re Aunt May was suspicious because you talked about me… But the close friends? Or who I thought were close… I gotta say, it’s been an eye-opener,” Tony said with a dejected sigh.

“They’re idiots. Anyone hanging out with you would fall for you, but you’d never do that to get sex – not with someone underage. How can they think it? Or think I would be manipulated so easily? Captain Rogers looked genuinely shocked when I punched him earlier, but he knows I can lift a bus… The first time he met me he threw part of an airport at me and I caught it – Why would he assume I couldn’t look after myself? It’s insulting.”

“Because you’re sweet and innocent. And that trusting look on your face during the whole time we made that tape… I think we managed to make it too damn convincing and we both might end up losing a lot of friends and their trust after this. So yeah, at least text May – she’s going to be worried out of her mind.”

Peter nodded and looked back down at this phone and texted – ‘I’m safe, I promise. I love you.’ and hit send.

“Done,” he said to Tony.

“Good, now get up here – It’s about time you learned to fly this thing,” Tony said.

“What really?! Awesome!” Peter said, instantly forgetting his worried and heading to the cockpit.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony flicked on the news later while Peter diligently flew the jet (backed up by Friday so nothing could go wrong), and was faced with something that made him instantly furious.

“What the hell!” Tony shouted.

“What?” Peter said turning, to look at the screen.

The still of the video that the news program was showing showed the back of Tony, bare arsed and slotted between Peter’s legs he was holding up. Peter’s groin area had been pixelated out, despite Tony knowing peter hadn’t been bare. But it was the expression they had frozen on Peter’s face that made him angry – It has clearly been a moment where instructed Peter to look ‘pained’ and he did – in excruciating detail. There wasn’t a damn chance that any of Peter’s neighbours, friends, school-mates and teachers wouldn’t have that crystal clear image seared into their memories.

“Friday, get Fury on the phone. Now!”

“What the fuck, Fury! You said grainy screen-grabs – you said a few people would see it and then there’d be grainy fucking screenshots. This is close-ups in amazing technicolour!”

“That was the video you made, Stark,” Fury bit back.

“I know that, but as far as they are concerned that’s an abuse video. Why the hell are they showing Peter’s face so clearly?!”

“Because A) Reporters are scum, and B) We’ve not stopped them because we want this to hit hard. And don’t lecture me Stark, because I’ve already had a dose of that from your CEO who somehow managed to get my direct number! And she’s already got a team of lawyers working on ending the careers of at least fifteen journalists. And Hill is paying a personal visit to some of the news agencies herself, but they’re out there now and while we have algorithms taking them down from the internet, they’re going up just as fast. You’re hot news, Tony.”

“Fuck… Any news on Hammertech?”

“We have a carrier in the area we last detected readings – we have a skeleton crew and we’ve already weeded out some of the moles who Romanoff is currently interrogating. She reported in and demanded to be involved.”

“Did I mention she’s one of my favourites? Keep me informed. I want this over as fast as possible.” Tony hung up without hearing Fury’s response.

“Should we watch it?” Peter asked, looking between Tony and the cockpit window.

“The video?! No! Why would you even want to do that!?”

“Just to see what everyone else is going to see, I suppose.”

“My old butt wiggling up and down!” Tony said, trying to put the kid off the ridiculous idea.

“It’s a nice butt, Mister Stark,” Peter said with a shrug towards Tony.

“JUST FLY THE DAMN PLANE!”

-o0o-

By the time they were ready to land they had switched off the TV and Peter’s phone, which had received no less than 38 increasingly panicked texts and missed calls from his aunt.

It was 6pm local time and the sun just starting to go down as Peter woke up from his nap at the sound of the engines slowing. He stretched and joined Tony in the cock-pit.

Blinking a couple of times and trying to smooth his sleep mussed hair, Peter looked out of the cockpit window.

“Are we here?” he asked, only seeing sea.

“Yep,” Tony answered.

“Cool… Where’s here?”

“Welcome to Bora Bora,” Tony said, bringing the QuinJet in range of a small island and banking around as he lost height.

“Bora Bora?! Isn’t that like, French Polynesia?”

“The very same. I wanted far away and private, so it was this or Siberia. I’ve made sure we have the whole island. No staff. I don’t want anyone giving away our location and this flight isn’t being tracked.”

Peter looked down as they descended. “It’s a beach resort! How can you rent the entire island?!”

“Did it through SHIELD so they can’t track the funds – Paid the owners a ridiculous amount and relocated the tourists with 5 star upgrades and free vacations to move to the Four Seasons. I’m guessing they all packed up pretty quick. The owners think we’re a group of Saudi Princesses wanting privacy to let our hair down.”

“Whoahh!” Peter murmured as they set down between some palm trees.

“This should hide the jet nicely,” Tony said as the jet automatically manoeuvred their safe landing. 

The back door slid down and a blast of moist tropical air blew over them. “Yeah, Mister Stark, much better than Siberia.”

“Come on,” Tony said leading them off the jet and across to the main resort reception.

The doors were open but there was no staff to greet them. However, freshly prepared cut fruit on a bed of ice sat on a main table along with a bucket of champagne a set of glasses and chilled soft-drinks.

Peter’s stomach suddenly growled.

“Dig in,” Tony said, opening the champagne and pouring himself a glass. He also cracked open a can of Pepsi and poured some into the other champagne glass, offering it to Peter.

“Aren’t I legal to drink here?” Peter asked, accepting the coke anyway.

“I think it’s 18 here, but nice try Spidy… A toast!” Tony said raising his glass. “To the downfall of Stark Industries, my societal rejection, our escape into exile and your kidnapping by a sexual deviant. Cheers,” Tony said draining the glass in one go.

“Oh my God – They will see this as a kidnapping, won’t they?” Peter said as Tony reached for a letter and set of key that had been left out.

“You’re technically underage and I don’t have May’s permission, so yes,” Tony answered.

Peter grabbed a large chunk of pineapple and walked over to a large window which looked out over a tropical pool and a white pristine beach where the sky was darkening to pink.

“Whoah, look at that beach! Mister Stark, you can kidnap me anytime.”

“Come on,” Tony said grabbing the bottle of champagne and heading off. “Let’s raid the resort store unless you plan to wear your suit the entire time.”

In the store Tony said “Just grab the essentials,” and wondered off. Peter looked around and realised he didn’t have anything other than his suit, his boxers and his phone.

Three minutes later he bumped into Tony. Literally bumped as he couldn’t see over the pile of items in his arms.

“What the hell?” Tony asked, holding just a t-shirt, shorts, swimmers and pair of flip flops.

“Err, I didn’t pack anything, so I need a towel, toiletries, clothes, shoes, sun cream, a hat – I burn real easy Mister Stark, some cookies in case I get hungry – but I could only find the souvenir ones and a jacket and –”

“You’ve also got a crazy golf set, snorkel and flippers, a plushy sea-turtle and what’s this?” Tony said plucking the item off the top of the pile. “A welcome to Bora Bora snow globe… a snow globe, Peter?”

“It’s cute. I’ll pay you back.”

“Come back for them tomorrow – we’re the only ones on the island, just grab something to wear – There’ll be more food in the villa.”

“Oh, okay,” Peter said, dropping the stuff on a countertop and picking out the essentials.

“Right, let’s get to the villa before it goes dark,” Tony said, smiling when Peter followed still holding the sea-turtle.

Tony stopped back in the reception and pulled out a device from his back pocket. He went behind the reception desk hooked it straight into the Resort network.

“As there’s no one in the resort, I thought I’d bring Friday along,” Tony said, grinning when a “Hello Boss,” sounded across the reception speakers with a familiar Irish lilt. They followed the map out to the jetty area and then out to the over-water villas.

“This is supposed to be the best one,” Tony said, pleased to see it all lit up. He opened the door and waved Peter in.

“Whoah!” Peter said, entering the low lit room. Dark varnished wooden floors ran throughout the villa, connecting the curved kitchen/bar area lead onto an internal living and dining space.

Peter turned as he walked through the villa and notices doors open on each side, both showing large bedrooms beyond. He turned again and looked out through the open panel doors into the outside deck, then suddenly noticed blue beneath his feet, he glanced down and jumped reflexively, dropping his clothes and casting a web up to the ceiling, spinning over so he could see what he nearly stood on.

“It’s a glass floor, Tony!” Peter said pointing up-side down in his classic Spidy-pose. Tony grinned amused. “I can see fish! It’s so blue and clear!”

“Keep looking, Kid,” Tony said with a smirk. He’d picked this resort as soon as he’d seen pictures of the villa. If he was going to go into hiding he was going to do it in style, plus, Peter deserved to have some fun.

Peter swung back down and gathered up the clothes and turtle he’s dropped, setting them aside. He glanced back to Tony with an excited grin and then walked out onto the decking.

“Whoahh! Tony!” Peter gasped. Before him the deck stepped down to an outdoor seating area. White couches curved around a remote operated fire pit. To the left of the central deck there was small bar and lit, bubbling hot-tub. Beyond there was a step down to the water and oversized cushioned day bed for sun-lounging. Beyond the pink the sunset was bleeding into shades of orange.

Peter stepped forward and turned to the right, the open doors of a bedroom opened straight out to a private infinity pool, lit to give the appeared of azure blue water.

The left was mirrored, but with a large hammock webbing over the water, and beyond to the left a further jetty that ran off to a small white speedboat and a pair of jet-skis.

“JET-SKIS! Oh my god Tony, this place is amazing.”

“I also know it’s your birthday in a couple of days, so I thought what the hell.”

“I don’t know what to do first! I wanna go in the pool! I wanna go in the sea!” Peter was saying excitedly. He dashed back to the small pile of clothes and grabbed some shorts, already shucking the suit off his shoulders.

Tony turned away as soon as the suit started coming off. “Pick a bedroom, Kid.”

Peter paused and looked at both doors. “I don’t know which – Which do you want?”

“I’m easy,” Tony said, looking back and trying hard not to focus on Peter’s lean chest and firm abs.

“I’ll go the hammock side, it’s more my thing. Last one in the sea is the stupid avenger,” Peter called out, scrabbling to the room with his shorts in his hand.

Seconds later he saw the kid dash out of the bedroom doors and towards the steps to the lower decking.

That wouldn’t do.

Tony tapped the nano housing on his chest as shot out of the open bay doors and hit the water seconds before Peter.

“CHEAT!” Peter shouted as soon as he surfaced. Tony’s face mask peeled back leaving the suit water-tight at the neck, Friday managing his buoyancy.

Tony grinned. "Not cheating – I’m just not the stupidest avenger!” Tony laughed, grabbing Peter by the arm, lifting him into the air a few meters and dropping him back into the water.

After drying off and watching the sunset, they explored a little further then ate beside the open fire despite the tropical heat. By 11pm they were both exhausted from the flight, the timezone changes and the trauma of the day. They went to bed with and unspoken agreement not to switch on any news or phones – Friday would be monitoring the situation and could relay messages from Hill.

They went to sleep unaware of the headlines that were currently rolling off printing presses across America.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke to the sound of water, a splish-splash that slowly brought him out of his slumber but his brain felt sluggish. He rolled onto his front, twisted in his sheets and groaned at the brightness coming through the window. Why hadn’t Friday blackened the windows?

And what was that sound?

Tony cracked open his eyes to see a shock of aqua blue from his window – the water of the infinity pool and the sea and crystal clear sky above. Bora Bora – Of course. It all flooded back to him in an instant. That also meant…

At that moment Peter appeared at the edge of the pool and lifted himself out gracefully. Tony froze as he watched the water roll down the young man’s toned back and down his muscular arms. He turned and sat on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water and swiped a hand over his face, tilting his head back and pushing fingers back his soaked hair. Tony felt breathless as his traitorous eyes skimmed down the kid’s lean neck and down his chest.

The kid looked like a damn swimwear model with lean, toned pecs, a slim waist and abs his foolish mind reminded him he’d had his lips on. A shot of arousal coursed through him and Tony groaned, grabbing a spare pillow and covering his own head.

He’d told himself his reaction to Peter making the tape was just purely the fact he was mimicking sex. He’d wanted badly to believe his own words – his body was just reacting to having another warm body to rub against, but with a picture-perfect image of Peter’s sunkissed wet body seared into his mind he had to admit to himself that it was sexual attraction.

‘Damn it,’ Tony thought, clutching the pillow harder over his head. The kid was 16! A voice in side his head, the one that usually told him that another whiskey was a good idea, rationalised that the average 16 year old didn’t look like Peter. Typical 16 year old boys were podgy cheeseburger eating, PlayStation gaming, idiots, not smart and funny with the body of Adonis and the ability to kick the ass of a super-solider.

It didn’t make a damn bit of difference though – the kid was 16.

“Mister Stark, sorry if I woke you. I couldn’t sleep because of the time difference and the water looked so good,” Tony heard. He gave the kid a thumbs-up without removing the pillow from his head and sighed.

“I guess I’m getting up,” he muttered to himself.

Tony threw on the jogger’s he’d had on the day before and padded out into the main area of the villa. On the kitchen counter-top there was fresh fruit, some cereal and yogurt that was definitely not there the previous night. He looked over at the dining table and saw the all the stuff from the shop he’d got the Pete to put back the night before.

“You’ve been busy,” Tony said walking out onto the deck eating a slice of dragon fruit.

“I was up real early,” Peter said lowing himself back into the water and swimming over to where Tony approached. “So I thought I’d have a swing around the place and see what the deal was. I found kitchens and restaurants, loads of food, a couple of massive bars, tennis courts, a gym, a spa… even a cinema – this place is huge. Plus I needed the sunscreen, I’m probably already burned from the trip over to the shop.”

“It’s not too late for us to head over to Siberia instead,” Tony joked.

“I’ve already picked up the flippers now, so…” Peter said with a shrug and a grin.

“Ah, we’ll just have to stay then,” Peter grinned, looking up at Tony from the side of the pool. His smile faltered and he looked down.

“I’ve been too scared to turn on my phone,” Peter admitted.

“Yeah… I get that. Shall we get it over with – I’ll put the news on too?”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, lifting himself out of the pool effortlessly and rising up to stand beside Tony.

Stark did his best not to glance down to Peter’s chest but failed. He turned and headed back inside to cover his unease, throwing a “Get a towel, I don’t want you dripping water everywhere,” over his shoulder like a fussing mother.

Tony flicked on the TV while Peter powered up his phone, wincing when it made multiple ‘new message’ bleeps, but they were too distracted by the news item.

“Potts has so far refused to comment, but the email, leaked by an anonymous Stark employee clearly shows she knew of Tony Starks criminal behaviour months ago,” the reporter read.

Text appeared on the screen of the email that the reporter read along to - “Tony, you need to quit this sordid fling with this Parker kid – If the press finds out there will be damage to Stark Industries finances! The board won’t be able to cover it up for you. It’s just too risky.”

“Police have already interviewed Miss Potts who appeared at the headquarters of New York City Police this morning.” Footage started of Pepper getting out of a car, accompanied by a younger security officer Tony only half recognised. The single guard did the best he could, but the camera showed Peppers fearful face as she had to push past people hurling abuse. The footage freeze framed on Pepper being hit on the face with an egg from the gathered crowd, her bodyguard’s arm outstretched to try and defend her.

Where was Happy? Why wasn’t he protecting her?

The screen went back to the reporter. “While the young boy’s location and well-being is still unknown, Miss Potts will be forced to cooperate with the investigation. We asked the public what they felt about this scandal.”

The picture cut again to a street and a mousy haired middle-aged woman had a microphone in her face. She looked angry. “It’s disgusting, that poor child – That man doing that to him all this time and he thinks he can get away with it just because he has money. He probably bought off the mother like Michael Jackson did with the kids he molested!”

“That Potts woman is as guilty as he is,” a thirty something man said as the shot changed again. “That email was damn cold. That-“The following word was bleeped out but the man’s lips clearly said ‘bitch’, “- deserves to hang along with him.”

Another woman, this time holding a small toddler as she was interviewed appeared next. “To enable abuse like that, she’s pure evil – you can tell she’s not a mother. And where WAS this boy’s mother? Who was looking out for his poor boy while he was groomed and molested by this monster? It’s neglect!” she cried accusingly.

Tony shut off the TV and threw the remote against the wall where it flew into pieces, batteries clattering across the hardwood floor.

“Why are people blaming Pepper and May Parker for this! What the fucking hell is wrong with people that they need to point fingers like that! It was me who’s the monster, not them!” Tony yelled furious. Tony picked up a vase from the coffee table and threw it at the same wall. He wanted to rage, to fight.

“Tony… TONY!” Strong arms grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around forcefully.

“This is not your fault. Remember why we’re doing this. Those kids! Whatever Hammer is doing it won’t be good! And you’re not a monster, Tony! I don’t want to hear that from you again,” Peter said, forcing eye contact. The pleading in the face he saw calmed him.

“I just feel so damn helpless here.”

“You know we have to be out of the way so SHIELD can make their move…” Peter rationalised.

“Yeah, I know…” Tony took a breath and Peter let him go. “What were the messages?”

“There were a couple more from Aunt May, the same thing, asking me to call, to come home, that she wasn’t mad and… she loved me.” Tony scrunched his eyes shut. “Then she must have handed the phone to the police – the rest are messages from the NYPD – Some for you, telling you to turn yourself in.”

Tony hung his head, deflated.

“Hey,” Peter said, reaching out for his shoulder. “We knew this was going to be rough, but we’re doing the right thing. Letting guilt eat you up won’t help anyone.”

“I thought I was going to be the adult, here,” Tony said with a defeated laugh.

“Come on then,” Peter said pulling him back towards the deck. “Let’s practice your responsible adultness by teaching me how to ride one of these jet-ski’s without killing myself in the first 3 seconds.”

The rest of the day was spent trying to burn off some energy. Peter got the hang of the Jet-skis quickly so they moved onto something with a little more challenge. There’d been a wakeboard stashed in a locker on the speedboat so with Tony at the helm he’d decided to teach himself after watching twenty seconds of a YouTube tutorial.

Annoyingly, with Peter’s heightened agility and balance he picked it up pretty quickly and was doing pro-level flips and jumps within a couple of hours.

Now Tony was lounging on the decking day-bed, the calmly billowing canopy providing shade and sketching an idea for a submersible craft. Peter came up beside him, flippers and snorkel under one arm and sun-cream in the other hand attempting to smear it on the back of his neck.

“It’s kind of a shame you use the Nano suit now. I mean, it’s awesome of course, but the Mark 43 would have been useful for applying lotion,” Peter said.

“It’s the Iron-Man suit, not part of your personal entourage,” Tony complained, looking over the top of his sunglasses. He was getting slightly better now at not fixating on Peter’s chest and nipples… Slightly.

“But I’m missing spots and I burn so easy, look!” He turned to show a stripe of red on his back where he’d not managed to cover with the factor-50 sun-lotion he was clutching. “And I peel – it’s disgusting. Aunt May once took me to Florida and I burned on the first day and spent the whole vacation indoors red and shedding.”

Tony signed and resigned himself to his fate. “Come here,” he sighed, rolling his eyes when Peter cast aside the snorkel and fins, and happily flopped down on the day-bed. He handed Tony the cream with a quick ‘Thanks!’ – Clearly this had been his plan all along.

Tony poured some cream on his hands began at Peter’s shoulders. He was well versed in the application of sun-cream but he struggled to recall a time that applying it to someone hadn’t doubled as foreplay.

Despite keeping the application of the cream as clinical as possible, but the ‘hmmm,’ noises Peter made when he rubbed it into his skin certainly weren’t helping. Tony bit his lip and hurried on.

“Right, you’re all good,” He said wiping his hands. Peter got up and looked at the back of the bottle. “Thanks! It says to reapply every hour if you’re in water, so I’ll be back soon,” he added, grabbing his snorkel and flippers.

And so the hourly torture of Tony Stark began.

Tony sighed with relief when the sun set and Tony went off to find a bar with some decent whiskey.


	8. Chapter 8

The third day started off the same way – Peter engaging in a morning swim and Tony cursing his libido and wrestling with his conscience as he lay in his bed, staring out of the window and feigning sleep.

After another kitchen foraged breakfast, Peter took out a Jet-ski to explore the shoreline a little, but not, Tony lamented, before the sun-cream ritual commenced.

After lunch Tony begged-off to use the gym, leaving Peter lounging on the day-bed and reviewing Tony’s specs for the Aqua-Jet as it was now named with a pencil and providing notes and further ideas along the edges.

It was evening when Tony returned to the villa carrying a few boxes from the main building.

He was met by a sulky Peter who looked up from where he lay over the glass floor, a tropical fish guide book to one side of him.

“Found Nemo yet?”

“Ha, ha!” Peter deadpanned.

“I brought dinner,” Tony said as Peter got up to investigate the boxes.

“You made mac and cheese – awesome,” Peter commented opening the lid, then reaching for the next box. “I didn’t even know you could cook!”

“Hey, that’s for later,” Tony said, slapping his inquisitive fingers.

“Come on, grab some plates and forks.”

They ate out on the deck seating area, a fire, candle lit lanterns and the glow of the villa providing the lighting.

The discussed the update Hill had provided earlier which wasn’t much of and update and more of an uninformative instruction to stay as they were and not to contact anyone. So they turned their attention to the submersible jet specs, working through the pros and cons of different materials – when it came to the understanding of chemical reactiveness of materials, Peter’s input was really quite useful.

By the time they finished it was nearing midnight.

“Right,” Tony announced. “Stay here,” he said and headed for the kitchen. He pulled out 2 champagne glasses and popped the cork on a bottle of champagne from the fridge. He headed back to Peter clutching both glasses and the second box.

“What time is it, Friday,” he asked. Friday’s reply interrupted the quiet music coming from inside the villa.

“11:52pm, Boss.”

“That’s eight minutes to your birthday, at least in Bora Bora, and I found out that there’s a loophole around allowing minors a glass of wine with a restaurant meal, and I did make technically the mac and cheese in a restaurant kitchen,” Tony said handing Peter a glass. “Just one glass,” he warned as Peter accepted it eagerly. “I figured we might as well start the celebrations now.”

“Awesome!”

“And as it is your birthday, I figured a cake was a legal requirement,” Tony said flipping the lid on the second box to show a messy blue and red cake inside with a clumsy Spiderman logo on the top.

“I gotta say, engineering skills don’t transfer into bakery skills as one might think.”

“You remembered. It’s awesome, Tony! Thank you!” Peter said, leaning over and hugging the older man.

“Hey, don’t spill it, that’s the only one you’re getting,” Tony said, giving Peter an awkward pat on the back.

They ate to Peter’s rave reviews of his cake and Tony silently thanked May Parker’s own below average baking for the praise.

Tony set his plate down and topped up his glass, noting how Peter took his time to savour the champagne he’d been given.

“I'm sorry you're having your birthday without your friends and your Aunt,” Tony said.

“It’s nice like this,” Peter said smiling at him in the low light. Tony was glad the teen seemed sincere.

“Oaky. What do you want for your birthday?” Tony said.

“You mean like the luxury villa on a private island in French Polynesia and a cake don’t count?”

“Nah – I enjoyed those too. You can have anything. Even the Bugatti Pepper already said I can't get you.”

Peter laughed. “Anything?”

“If it's in my power to give it to you. Yes. You want this island? I can buy you this island,” Tony said, waving his arm.

“I don't want you to buy me anything,” Peter laughed.

“You know you can own a Bugatti Even if you're still on a restricted licence until next year. I looked it up. Chiron or Veyron?”

“I live in Queens, Tony. Why the hell would I need a sports car?” Peter responded, grinning.

“I could buy you an apartment. One with a garage!” Tony countered.

“Which I can't move into without emancipation until I'm 18.”

“Ah yeah. I can't buy you alcohol either. I suppose technically I could buy you a vineyard,” he suggested.

“I think the one glass is good. This is actually quite nice,” Peter said, taking another small sip and leaning back onto the sofa.

“A speedboad?” Tony suggested.

“Again, I live in Queens in my Aunt’s apartment. Besides, I know exactly what I want for my birthday, but not sure if you'd be happy about it.”

“You wanna be an Avenger?” Tony guessed. “We can do that officially, I think it's due. Though right now with this black eye I don't think I'm even one,” Tony said, touching his cheekbone lightly.

“No. There's only one thing extra I can legally do at 17.” Peter paused and said the next sentence in a rush. “I want to spend the night with you.”

Tony stared at him for a moment. “Did I just hear- Did you just say-“

Peter nodded. “I liked kissing you and... when we were making that tape I felt... well you know how it affected me... And I thought you were affected too. When you made me go to the bathroom so you could....” Peter stuttered, flushing with embarrassment in the candle light.

“Ah Jesus,” Tony said, but he couldn't deny it.

“I get that's you're first sexual experience and you liked it. But don't confuse me with that feeling. You'll find someone you care about and it will be a million times better-“

“But I do care about you,” Peter argued, putting his glass down. “I’ve liked you in that way for ages.”

Tony sad back, shaking his head. Peter continued on when Tony didn’t respond.

“I jumped at the chance of pretending to be your boyfriend because I wanted to be. I wasn't lying to Mister Rogers, Tony.”

Peter was sat forward in his seat how, eyes pleading.

All Tony could do was look away, confused and guilty thoughts running through his head. He covered his face with this hand, what could he say?

More silence passed and Peter dropped his head.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I googled you and found that you'd been in relationships with guys in the past, so i thought maybe... because you got hard I thought you might find me attractive. God this is humiliating. I’m sorry - I can see you don't want to, and you don't feel the same way. And now I'm messing up our friendship. God I should have kept my mouth shut. Can we pretend I never asked?”

Tony looked up to see Peter close to tears; red-faced and ashamed.

“Hey, hey. It's not that. But we're literally on the run because people think I slept with you yesterday,” Tony reasoned, attempting to reassure they young man.

“But yesterday it was illegal. Today it's not.”

Tony closes his eyes tightly.

“It's ok. It was stupid of me to even think-“

“No. No... God. Come here Pete,” Tony said, pulling the younger man over to the sofa he was sat on. He could not do this confession over a table full of left-over mac and cheese.

Peter sat down beside him looking humiliated and small. Tony took a deep breath.

“Peter, it felt wrong because you’re underage, not because you’re not attractive.” Tony said earnestly. Peter looked up from his hands.

“You're smart, fun to be with… You’re damn beautiful, you're gorgeous and yeah, I was hard yesterday because of you,” Tony continued. “Don't smile like that. Dammit,” Tony said, seeing the effect of the praise. “Jesus, you're jail-bait.”

“Not today I'm not,” Peter countered, still smiling.

“You want to spend the night with me? You know I’m 48, right,” Tony asked questioningly, a tone of disbelief.

“Yeah. I’ve thought about it a lot. And I mean a LOT.”

“And by ‘spend the night you’ mean you want me to be your first? Just to clarify...”

Peter nodded.

“That's a big thing, Pete.”

“Don’t exaggerate, I’ve seen it, remember?” Peter said, unable to miss the opportunity.

“You little shit,” Tony said smiling and shaking his head.

Peter reached out and touched Tony’s hand.

“I know what you mean. But I want you. And I know you'll take care of me,” Peter said seriously.

Tony took hold of Peter’s hand, massaging his fingers with his own as his mind whirled. He looked up to see hope in Peter’s eyes. Everything he felt for this kid welled around in his chest, it felt overpowering.

“You said you just wanted one night? It doesn’t feel right, I don't think I can-“ Tony admitted.

“If one night is all you can give me then I'll take it. I still want it.”

“Wait, no,” Tony said, placing his other hand over Peter’s. “You talked about being my boyfriend. You said you told the truth to Steve…” Tony paused. “You told him you loved me.”

“I do love you. But, I won't make it awkward after tonight, I promise,” Peter said, and edge of pleading in his voice.

“No, Pete... I mean what if I wanted more? What if I wanted to be your... God, I sound way too old for boyfriend…”

“Really?” Peter asked, wide eyed excitement slowly sweeping across his expression.

“Yeah, really. I never really thought about you like that until yesterday, but it’s like a switch has been flipped... We've been friends for a couple of years now... I like you around – you can keep up with me in the lab and I can’t tolerate many people in my lab… And you punched Rogers for me... which can I just say, was as hot as hell.”

Peter grinned.

“So Birthday Boy, what do you want tonight?” Tony said, raising Peter’s hand to press a kiss to his wrist.

“Everything,” Peter replied immediately, watching Tony’s mouth against his skin in awe.

Tony breathes out a laugh. “I mean now you know it's more than a one-time thing... We don’t have to rush anything or even do anything… Knowing that, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Still everything,” Peter said enthusiastically.

Tony laughed. “Well you'd better start kissing me, then,” he said, pulling the younger man onto his lap and capturing his mouth.

Unlike the soft kiss he’d received in the park, there was need in the way Peter kissed him, the way the younger man held his shoulders and pressed against him.

“Hey, baby, slow down. I just realised we don’t have anything,”

“Anything?”

“Lube, protection, I’m not going to-“

“Wait here!” Peter said, flipping over the back of the sofa and into the villa. A stray thought enquired about the use of his soon-to-be young lover’s flexibility and agility in the bedroom.

Moments later Peter was back, landing right on Tony’s lap where he’s been. He handed Tony a packet of condoms and a tube of personal lubricant. Tony looked at him quizzically.

“They were in the shop and I thought ‘well, it’s a long shot but,’…”

“Not the Stupidest Avenger after all,” Tony said pulling Peter back into a kiss and sliding his hands up Peter’s t-shirt.

“I swear to God, you’ve been killing me with that damn sun-cream!” Tony complained, kissing and nipping at Peter’s neck. “Wait-” he said, pulling back suddenly. “You’ve been doing it on purpose, haven’t you!”

“Protecting against UV rays is very important, Tony,” Peter replied with a grin.

“Damn it. If anyone’s been coerced around here it’s me!” Tony complained as Peter dragged off his shirt. His own followed moments later and he pressed their bodies together, Peter already running his hands over Tony’s shoulders and chest.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and stood up. Peter clung easily to him, arms around his shoulders. “Where you want to take this, Birthday Boy?”

“Anywhere. Couch, floor, table, anything.”

“I think I can manage a little bit more romance for your first time,” Tony said. He looked up towards his own bedroom then down to the lower deck with the day bed. That would be perfect.

He carried the younger man down to the bed and laid him down gently. Peter was already grabbing for him and trying to pull Tony onto the bed with him.

“Hang on, just give me two minutes, “Tony said, uncurling Peter’s arms from his neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Tony dashed back up the stairs and grabbed the lanterns, a throw, their drinks and stuffed sun lotion and the supplies Peter had brought into his pockets before returning to Peter who was watching with curiosity.

Peter smiled as Tony placed the candle lit lanterns around the bed and sat the drinks down on the floor beside them. He threw the lube and box onto the bed beside Peter and re-joined Peter on the bed.

"That’s better – I little lighting helps with the seduction scene,” Tony said, crawling up over Peter and accepting the kiss the younger man leant up to offer.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Peter said, tapping Tony’s glowing chest piece which lit their skin with a blue hue.

“Lay back,” Tony instructed. “We can start off by working out my frustrations.”

Tony eased Peter back down to the bed and grabbed the sun cream.

“It’s dark Tony,” Peter laughed.

“And yet I’m still ridiculously frustrated from applying it to your back this morning. I plan to get you nice and relaxed by giving you the massage my fingers have itched to give you for two days.”

Peter looked giddy at the prospect.

“Erm… Should I take off my shorts? Or-” Peter asked awkwardly.

Tony flipped open the sun lotion and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s lips again in answer. “You don’t have to do anything. Leave it all to me – Is that okay?”

Peter nodded and lay back as Tony got more confortable straddling Peter’s hips. He watched Tony warm some lotion on his hands, looking up at Tony with trusting eyes, but noted how Peter’s arms twitched to cover himself under Tony’s now blatant gaze.

“You’ve been also torturing me with your morning swims - this beautiful, lean wet body had been the first thing I’ve seen for two days running,” Tony said as he started a slow rub of warmed lotion across Peter’s clavicles.

“Really?” Peter asked, taking a hitch of breath as Tony’s warm hands swept across his chest and down to his rub over his stomach. Tony felt how Peter tried to tense his abdominal muscles.

Oh, to be a teenager – the cruel irony of having the best physique you’ll ever have and zero confidence in your self-image.

“You know you’re stunning, right?” Tony reassured, adding some more lotion and giving long stroke of his hands back up Peter’s torso. Peter smiled but looked almost embarrassed at the praise.

“Well, I’m going to make sure you know it,” Tony said, leaning over to lick and nip at one of Peter’s nipples. Peter groaned and bucked up his hips.

“Still sensitive?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Peter breathed.

“God, you’re perfect.” Tony said, kissing his way down to Peter’s navel before taking hold of the waistband of Peter’s shorts. “I bet the rest of you is just as beautiful… Can I?” Tony asked, looking up.

Peter nodded and Tony slipped the shorts down Peter’s legs, careful not to snag the erection lying below. Tony cast aside the shorts and took in the sight of Peter lying naked beneath him. “Yeah, I was right. Just look at you,” Tony said, heaping on the praise.

He began kissing up Peter’s thigh, nuzzling into the juncture of the younger man’s leg and kissing his sharp hipbone. Tony wasn’t lying – Peter was beautiful, his cock was long and slim and the head was already wet from his arousal.

Tony pressed kisses around the base of his cock rubbing his cheek against the length. He looked up, about to ask permission, but the open mouthed expectancy on Peter’s flushed face made it unnecessary.

Tony kept eye contact as he ran his lips along the shaft, seeing Peter’s breath hitch as he did. When he slipped Peter between his wet lips they teen stopped breathing all together.

Tony groaned at the taste of him, sweeping his tongue against the slit and getting a sweet whimper for his trouble.

Tony sunk down to encase as much as Peter as he was comfortable swirled his tongue, knowing Peter was experiencing the warmth and wetness of a mouth on him for the first time. He then pulled back slowly with a deep level of suction, something he enjoyed particularly himself.

The whimper turned to a groan, so he repeated the action a few more times tasting the pre-come seeped over his tongue until hands tugged at his hair. Pulling off he looked up to see Peter biting his lip and breathing heavily.

“Getting close?” Tony guessed.

Peter nodded and Tony stood up. “Turn over, hot-stuff, I wanna rub your back and spread that lotion as low as I actually wanted to.”

Peter giggled and turned over, sighing happily when he felt Tony’s big warm hands on his shoulders. He’d mastered the art, in the last day, of throwing a ‘Thanks’ over his shoulder and walking away without turning so Tony wouldn’t see the semi-hardness in his shorts.

Those big, rough hands on his back did it every time.

As promised, Peter felt oiled strokes work much further down, both hands at once running over the cheeks of his ass. Peter dropped his head to the bed and groaned and his ass was massaged, thumbs slipping almost casually between his cheeks and sending a thrill up his spine.

He felt the excitement heighten as lips press against the soft, sensitive skin. A worried thought sprang to his mind about how pale the skin on his ass would look – if the tan lines he’d started to get made him look silly, but he pushed the thought aside. Tony had said he was beautiful. Tony wanted him.

The thought was totally obliterated a moment later as Peter felt his cheeks being parted and warm, wet heat come into contact directly with his hole. It took a few breathless moments to comprehend that Tony was licking him there, and not just licking, the tip of Tony’s tongue pressed against him causing the most intimate sensation. He whimpered out Tony’s name and gripped the cushions Tony’s tongue flicked and wiggled, breaching him slightly.

He pressed his face into the cushion and belatedly realised he’d brought his hips up, pressing rudely into the face that was pleasuring him. But Tony didn’t seem to mind, pulling Peter further into a kneeling position and pressing his tongue deeper still. 

He closed his eyes and luxuriated in the sensation of it – this was far above any of the most intimate and sexual things he’d ever even thought of. He panted as a still moist hand rubbed over his balls to and took his cock in his grasp.

Peter lasted a couple of pumps in Tony’s big hand before he was whimpering for him to slow down. This was all so good and he couldn’t let this end so soon.

Tony let go and pulled him up to a kneeling position, pulling Peter’s back against his own chest and kissing his neck. He could feel the slight chill of Tony’s chest implant against his back and revelled in the knowledge that it was Tony Stark making love to him.

“Everything okay, baby?” Tony breathed in his ear.

“Yes. God yes. I just want this to last and-“

“You don’t need to explain, I’m yours to command tonight… which brings me to a question – Would you like to be inside me, or do you want me inside you… or both if you want.”

“Oh, I didn’t even… It sounds weird now, but I only ever thought about you inside me,” Peter confessed.

“Then that’s what we’ll do, and if, and whenever, you want it the other way around you just need to ask, okay?”

Tony felt Peter’s nod as he kissed Peter’s neck and ran his hand from Peter’s chest to his pelvis.

“Come on, lay down beside me,” Tony said, pressing a parting kiss to Peter’s shoulder.

Tony arranged them lying on their sides, face to face and reached for the lube beside them.

“I’m going to prepare you first. It’s easier this way. I don’t want you to feel any pain whatsoever, so we’re going to start slowly with me putting my fingers inside you, is that okay?” 

“We did kinda fake that the other day – I knew what was going on, Tony. And besides, I’m seventeen - I watch a lot of porn.”

“I have you naked and I’ve just eaten your ass and for some reason that still shocks me,” Tony said with a laugh. “It’s that damn angelic look on your face.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Throw your leg over my hip,” Tony asked, sliding his hand up Peter’s naked thigh.

“Can I touch you first?” Peter asked. “You’ve made me feel so good and I want to touch you too.”

“This is your first time, baby. This is all about you.”

“But I’ve wanted to touch you for so long, Tony,” Peter pleaded.

“Then I’m yours. I’m always yours – fondle me whenever the mood takes you. I guarantee I won’t complain. But don’t fondle too much tonight or things will be over much too quickly,” Tony admitted, shedding his own shorts.

Peter grinned, the reassurance that Tony would also be worried about coming too soon making him feel more confident.

Peter tried to hold eye contact while he slid his hand down Tony’s side towards his cock, but Tony’s gaze was too intense and he really, really wanted to see Tony’s erection in his hand.

Peter touched him reverently, sliding his fingertips over the silky skin before curling his hand around Tony’s girth and stroking slowly. He watched mesmerised as pre-come glistened on the head, unable resist swiping some away with his finger and bringing it to his mouth and brushing it over his lips to taste. He tasted slightly salty, but it was the slick texture of the emission he liked. As his tongue swiped out a second time, Tony’s hand grasped his wrist.

Peter opened his eyes, unaware he’s closed them as he’d enjoyed Tony’s taste. Tony’s brown eyes were dark, dilated wide and stared at him with intensity. “If you touch me right now – Jesus Peter, what you do to me…”

Peter looked up through his lashes, emboldened by Tony’s reaction, and slipped his leg up to hook over Tony’s thigh, exposing himself in invitation.

Tony pressed his forehead against Peters and took a breath before continuing. He picked up the lube he’d dropped and coated his fingers before bringing them to parted cheeks.

“What we faked the other day and what you’ve seen on PornTube or God knows what else, is wrong… this shouldn’t hurt you. I don’t- I won’t hurt you. This is going to be slow and you’re in charge. Totally and completely – you call the shots, okay?”

Peter nodded and leaned forward to kiss Tony as a slick finger pressed against him with unerring accuracy. There had been an element of jealously when Peter had looked up Tony’s past male lovers, but right now, he was glad to be in experienced hands.

“Push out a little as I push in, it makes it feel so much better,” Tony whispered against his cheek.

Peter did what he said immediately and hitched a breath as Tony’s finger sank into him.

“Oh, Baby, I’m inside you… Easy, easy…” Tony reassured as he felt Peter clench. “I won’t go further until you ask me to.”

Peter breathed slowly to fight his body’s unconscious reaction to clamp down. He’d Googled this too and breathed out before pressing himself onto Tony’s fingers. Both of them moaned at the same time.

Steadying a hand on the back of Tony’s neck, Peter flexed his hips and pulled himself off the fingers then pressed against them again, pushing out just like Tony had recommended. It felt intense and intrusive, but it didn’t hurt. Tony moved his fingers now, helping Peter along and distracted Peter with another drawn-out, sensual kiss. When Tony curled his finger it caught the teen off-guard and he cried out against Tony’s mouth.

He knew the basics, the anatomy of all this but the experience of his prostate being rubbed was a whole other thing.

“You like that?” Tony teased, knowing full-well the answer.

“So good,” Peter replied, panting against his mouth.

“Ready for a second?” Tony asked.

“Yeah.”

Tony pulled away his fingers and applied a more lube before pressing them slowly back in. “Touch yourself, it helps,” Tony murmured when he felt Peter tense.

They repeated the process and within a few minutes, Peter was writhing against his hand allowing Tony to stretch him and tease his prostate until Peter started pleading.

“Please… Please, I’m ready. Come on, I want it…Please.”

Keeping his finger massaging the walls of Peter’s ass, he grabbed the condoms with the other hand and ripped open the box. He pulled one out and tore the foil with his teeth in a practiced move, and rolled it over his hardness.

Tony slid his finger out of Peter and Peter watched in anticipation for the second time in two days as Tony lubed up his own cock. He wiped his hand on his discarded shorts and turned back to Peter.

“How do you want to be? It might be a little easier on your knees,” Tony suggested.

Peter shook his head. “I want to face you… like before. I want you to kiss me again while…” Peter trailed off feeling silly.

“Yeah, I want that too,” Tony said, turning them so that Peter lay back onto the cushions. Tony grabbed a spare and pulled it under Peter’s hips, giving the teenager’s cock a teasing lick as he knelt back up.

Gripping Peter under the knees he positioned himself between Peter’s legs and took hold of his own cock, sliding the head over Peter’s now exposed hole.

“Last chance, if you have even the slightest of hesitations you gotta tell me now,” Tony said.

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips to keep him where he was. “If you don’t fuck me in the next sixty seconds I swear I’m gonna lift you up and throw you in the sea!” Peter bitched.

“Okay, I got it. I got it,” Tony laughed.

He leaned forward and pressed a single kiss to Peter’s mouth before holding his cock steady and pushing forward.

Peter’s eyes closed as the pressure increased then moaned as the head of Tony’s cock breached him slowly.

“That’s it,” Tony breathed, feeling Peter doing his best to accept the intrusion into his body. “Oh, God, yeah,” he said as he slid in with an easy glide and no sign of discomfort on Peter’s face. 

When Tony pressed in all the way he stilled, taking a moment to breathe and give Peter more time to adjust. He bent down and found Peter’s mouth, the younger man’s arms winding around his neck and his legs wrapping more firmly around his hips.

They began to rock as they kissed, and Tony could tell that while he was a little overwhelmed with the new sensations, he was enjoying himself.

Tony pulled back and looked down to give the first slow thrust and Peter’s body arched. Tony closed a hand around the younger man’s cock and stroked with his next thrust, doing his best to angle himself to give Peter the most pleasure.

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at Tony with a dazed expression, his name falling from the young man’s lip as Tony quickened his pace.

Peter’s cock was leaking onto his hand and Tony knew this first time wouldn’t last long, something he was glad of himself. Despite the barrier of latex providing lessening the sensation, Peter was tight and felt fantastic. This was not helped by the primal part of his brain reminding him he was taking this beautiful boy’s virginity with every thrust.

He tightened his hand around Peter’s cock and leant forward to give Peter the kisses he wanted, while he pumped him in time with his thrusts. The kiss was uncoordinated and messy, their tongues clashing and teeth dragged over lips making it all the better.

Peter’s moans against his mouth became louder and he writhed beneath Tony showing how close he was.

“Fuck you’re beautiful, you’re amazing. Come for me – I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Tony’s dirty words triggered the bodily shudder Tony had felt before, but this time with waves of tightness constricting around his cock. Moments later he felt Peter’s ejaculation across his stomach and hand.

He kept his thrusts going while Peter rode out his climax and then grasped at Peter’s hip with his wet hand, needing the leverage to thrust harder and chase his own. He came seconds later and he panted into Peter’s neck as his hips jerked pushing himself as deep as he could into Peter’s shaking body.

With a few last shudders they quieted, Peter’s legs relaxing from around him and the only sound their breath and the water lapping against the steps of the decking.

When Tony felt he could move again he slowly began a few soft kisses against the crook of Peter’s neck tasting the saltiness of the sweat on his skin. He kissed up towards Peter’s jaw and found more moisture and pulled his head back to look into Peter’s face with sudden alarm.

“You’re crying! Did I hurt you? Oh, God, please tell me I didn’t-” Tony said, pulling out of Peter slowly and quickly discarding the condom.

“I’m fine,” Peter reassured quickly. “I’m fine… they’re happy tears. I’m sorry, it’s silly, I’m just a little emotional,” he confessed as Tony lay down by his side and pulled him into his arms.

“Yeah? Did I do okay for you?” Tony asked, brushing the tears from Peter’s cheeks.

“It was amazing, Tony. I love you. I love you so much,” Peter said, allowing himself to be held closer. Tony tucked his head under his chin so he could lie against Tony’s chest.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to let you go,” Tony admitted, a tightness seeping across his chest as the realisation of how he felt sank in.

“Then don’t,” Peter whispered as Tony pulled the throw he’s brought over their cooling bodies.

“Are you okay with us telling people we’re together when we get back or do you want to keep it under wraps?” Tony asked, lazily stroking down Peter’s arm. 

“You’d tell people?” Peter asked, surprised.

“I think we’d get found out eventually if we didn’t. Unless you would prefer to keep it quiet?”

“No, No!” Peter clarified. “I want people to know….Though Aunt May will kill me all over again.”

“Yeah, we should probably do it slowly. Tell Pep and your Aunt first – Manage the fall-out,” Tony admitted.

“You think the press will go nuts again, even though I’m seventeen?”

“You’re still a hell of a lot younger than me – It will still be scandalous. Legally speaking we have people, including the head of the UN swearing we weren't involved while you were 16. But if this whole situation goes bad and the press turn on us, then well… I'll buy this island and we can live here off coconuts and fish,” Tony said.

“You can fish?” Peter said, looking up and smiling.

“Hell no, but I got a boyfriend who can cast nets out of his wrists, so...” Tony answered.

“So you're the coconut guy, then,” Peter reasoned, tucking his head back on Tony’s chest.

“Well, see, this boyfriend of mine can climb stuff really easy too, so I see my role mainly as lying on the beach, drinking coconut juice and providing the sex.”

“That could work,” Peter agreed and yawned.

They settled into a comfortable silence, the warm tropical air and lapping of the water lulling them both to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tony’s eyes opened it was to the view of the swimming pool from his bed and there was instant disappointment that Peter wasn’t out there, wet and half naked. A moment later he became more aware and realised there was a warm weight on shoulder and against his side.

He turned to see Peter curled up against his side, Peters arm slipped over his waist and the memories of the night before flooded him. Peter was his now.

A smile swept over his face and he couldn’t resist sweeping a hand down Peter’s exposed side, where the thin white sheet had been pushed down to their hips due to the rising tropical heat.

Peter woke, a sleepy smile appearing on his face as he looked up at Tony.

“Hi,” Tony said, smiling back at Peter’s ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.

“Hey,” Peter replied shyly, moving the hand from Tony’s waist to his chest.

Tony leaned in for a soft kiss.

“How do you feel this morning?”

“Happy,” Peter replied honestly.

A thought suddenly occurred to Tony. “Hey, how did we get into my bed? I wasn’t drunk.”

“You were asleep. I woke up and it was getting cooler so I brought you in here,” Peter said. “Is that okay?”

“What, you carried me bridal-style?” Tony asked with a grin. Peter’s strength in such a lean body really made Tony hot.

“You were sleeping pretty soundly,” Peter said, returning the smile.

“I do after really good sex. And that was really, really good sex,” Tony said, rolling Peter onto his back and kissing him soundly.

Tony explored Peter’s back with his hands then down to his ass, squeezing and pressing his own hips up suggestively. Peter gave an answering moan to the unspoken suggestion.

“You not sore?” Tony asked, dipping a finger between Peter’s ass cheeks and rubbing gently over the hole.

“I have faster than average healing ability, plus I’m kind a more durable to begin with,” Peter replied.

“Noted for future reference,” Tony said with a grin, he slipped the finger into his own mouth wetting it before returning and teasing Peter’s hole as they kissed.

Tony could feel Peter getting hard against him, squirming back into the finger as he teased him. He didn’t let more than the tip penetrate the teen and Peter was started to get frustrated and needy.

Tony didn’t realise quite how much frustration he was causing until he was suddenly flipped over and found Peter suddenly straddling his lap.

“Let’s see if I can remember how to do this,” Peter said leaning over for the lube he’s brought inside with him.

Tony watched as peter coated his fingers and reached behind himself.

“Fuck,” Tony exhaled when Peter closed his eyes and gasped, clearly breaching himself with his own finger. The shock of arousal forced Tony into action and he wrapped both their cocks in his hand as Peter worked himself open. There was another gasp from the younger man as he added another finger and Tony did his best to distract him from any discomfort with strokes to their cocks.

Before long, Peter batted Tony’s hands away, taking hold of Tony himself and smearing lube from his fingers onto Tony’s cock. Before Tony’s mind could catch up, Peter was raising his hips, pressing Tony’s cock against his hole and lowering himself down.

Tony steadied him, hands on his lover’s slim hips as Peter tilted his head up and sank down onto him with a groan.

Peter was hot and tight and Peter’s control over the situation was a complete turn on. He was already moving and it felt heavenly.

“God, Peter, you feel so good - so damn-” A thought interrupted his praise. 

“Shit. No condom,” Tony said.

Peter stilled with Tony deep inside him. “Oops – I forgot.”

“Fuck… I’m clean, I promise you, Pete. I get tested regularly.”

“Do you want me to stop? But I mean if you don’t have anything and you’re the only person I’ve ever been with…”

“You shouldn’t be okay with that – you shouldn’t trust a guy,” Tony said, suddenly aware of how young and naïve seventeen year olds were.

“But I trust you,” Peter said raising his hips again and looking down at Tony, he held eye contact and sunk slowly back down again, starting a slow rhythm of fucking himself on Tony’s cock.

Tony was lost.

When Tony came it was deep inside his lover, an acute reaction to the sudden tightness of Peter’s climax and the splash of hot come against his stomach.

When Peter pulled himself off Tony he lay back down on against his body, mindless of the mess between them - it was something they could wash off in the beautiful, tropical sea once they’d recovered. He sighed as Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder and rubbed a hand down his back.

“Is it wrong that I want the mission to take longer, just so I can stay here with you as long as possible?” Peter asked.

“Well if it’s wrong, then we’re both wrong together. Let’s make the most of what we’ve got before we have to go back and face the world – It’s not going to be easy when we do.”

“I should make a list,” Peter murmured.

“Huh?”

“A list of all the ‘everything’ I want to do with you,” Peter explained.

“Did they have any Viagra in that shop?” Tony asked jokingly.

The next few days were spent wearing very little and a few more visits to the shop were required to fetch lube. God knows what the owners of this resort was going to think when they checked their inventory – who could guess what a group of Saudi princesses would want with that much lube and a pack of condoms.

Peter’s list was pleasingly extensive and contained various acts and locations. Tony began working through them with much delight, and while Pool-Sex, Shower-Sex and Beach-Sex had been almost expected on the list, Jet-Ski-Sex had caused Tony’s eyebrow to raise – At least until Peter mentioned the throbbing of the engines and went along with it anyway.

Probably the most surprising entry on the list had been ‘Iron-Man Sex’ and with a little coyness and blushing, Peter had admitted wanting to be fucked by Tony in the suit. Never one to back down from technical challenge, Tony had done a bit of nanite reprogramming which had been totally worthwhile when he saw the excited response from Peter when he tapped the nano-housing on his chest while they were in bed.

The success of their little experiment had prompted Tony to add ‘Spidy-Sex’ to the list, and he had yet to repair the hole in Peter’s suit.

-o0o-

Peter was at the breakfast bar eating slice of mango when Tony came out of the bedroom, hair still wet from his morning shower and a white towel slung low over his hips.

Peter paused mid chew as Tony walked around the breakfast bar and snagged a piece of fruit from Peter’s plate with a wink, before heading for the coffee machine and flicking it on. 

Peter watched the play of Tony’s muscles flex as he walked. Over the past 5 days it was fair to say Peter had become a little obsessed with Tony’s physique.

Despite not being stronger than Peter, Tony’s body was stockier, more muscular, and feeling Tony’s biceps of abs flex under his hands usually drove an immediate desire to part his legs and hook them on the defined strip of muscle Tony had just above his hips.

This morning though as his gaze dragged down Tony’s tanned arm and his broad back, he found his interest settling on the curve of Tony’s ass. Even under the towel it looked firm and Peter knew how good it felt in his hands and how strongly it flexed as Tony thrust into him.

But today he found himself having different desires.

“See anything you like?” Tony asked.

Peter’s head snapped up to Tony’s smirking face, the older man knowing full-well he was being ogled.

“Yeah,” Peter responded, honestly and let his gaze wander again.

Tony put down his cup and walked back over to Peter, head tilted as if trying to work out a puzzle.

“That looks good,” Tony said with a slight nod to the slice of Mango still between Peter’s fingers.

Peter raised it to Tony’s lips, eyes set on Tony’s mouth.

Tony took the soft fruit into his mouth along with the tips of Peter’s fingers that he sucked and licked clean when Peter left them there. When he finally released them from his mouth, Peter trailed the damp fingers down Tony’s chest, following their path with his eyes.

“I’ve not seen you look quite like this before, but I think I know what you want,” Tony commented with a smile.

Peter wet his lips. “You said I just had to ask,” he answered.

Tony grinned and reached out to feel Peter’s hardness under his clothing, then dropped to his knees, amused by Peter’s groan and the way he rushed to start shedding his shorts.

Tony took Peter in his mouth immediately, swallowing him down then quickly alternating between laving and licking Peter’s tightening balls and taking him deep into the back of his throat. Tony continued until he had Peter as hard as he was going to get then pulled back and stood, leaving Peter breathless.

He pulled the towel away from his hips and stood naked in front of his young lover.

“I think you know what to do by now,” Tony challenged.

The reaction from Peter was immediate – he pulled the shirt from over his head and stood, grabbing Tony by the arse and hoisting him up easily.

Tony laughed and grabbed Peter’s shoulders to steady himself, wrapping his legs around Peter’s hips despite not needing to hold himself up.

“I fucking love it when you man-handle me,” Tony said as Peter carried him over to the dining table.

“I know you do,” Peter responded, kissing him hard.

With one hand still under Tony’s rear, keeping him easily aloft, Peter swept the clutter of items they’d left on the table to the floor and lay Tony down onto the surface, breaking the kiss.

He looked across the room and saw a bottle of lube they’d abandoned on the sofa and flicked his wrist, shooting out a web to retrieve it.

“I fucking love it when you go all Spider-man on me, too,” Tony remarked, legs already spread.

“Oh, yeah?” Peter said wrapping his hands under Tony’s thighs and pulling him forcefully to the edge of the table and flush with Peter’s groin. The sudden slip down the table left Tony’s arms above his head and Peter let go of Tony’s thighs and flicked out two streams of webbing pinning both of Tony’s wrists to the table.

“Oh, you dirty boy,” Tony said, delighted, tugging against the immovable bond.

Peter rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s tied body greedily.

“This is really doing it for you, isn’t it?” Tony observed looking at the intensity and arousal on the younger man’s face. There wasn’t a sign of nervousness or insecurity from Peter, just sheer want.

“I just want you so bad right now, and I want this,” Peter said running his fingers in between Tony’s cheeks and pressing against Tony’s hole.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony moaned. “Come on, I want it. Fuck me hard, I like it hard.”

Peter made a strangled moan and flipped open the cap on the lube, wasting no time in covering his fingers and pressing them back between Tony’s cheeks.

“Yeah, faster… that’s good,” Tony said with encouragement as Peter’s finger slipped into him.

Tony pushed back against the finger sinking it deep as it would go, the pull on his wrists reminding him he was bound securely.

“You can take another already?”

“Yeah, come on. This isn’t my first rodeo, Kid,” Tony encouraged. His head dropped back down to the table as a second finger pushed inside him and Peter’s free hand took hold of his cock.

Peter’s arousal countered the gentleness he was trying to show as he pumped his fingers in and out of Tony, but that suited Tony just fine.

“Enough,” Tony demanded impatiently. “I’m ready, now fuck me.”

There was a fraction of a second of hesitation from Peter at the short preparation time, but he wasn’t going to argue. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up, watching the head of his own cock press up against Tony for the first time.

Tony moaned loudly as he was breached, it burned slightly, but just the way he liked it. He wanted to feel this for days. 

“Fuck, Tony,” Peter breathed as he slowly sunk all the way into Tony’s body. It was hot and tight and Tony clenched around him. He held still as Tony did for him to let him adjust, but Tony seemed to want none of that, already shifting his hips to get Peter to move.

Peter started slow thrusts but the urge to pound into Tony was strong and his boyfriend seemed to like it more the quicker and harder he thrust. Before long he was pushing Tony’s body up the table, the filthy sound of skin slapping filling his ears.

“Are you okay? Is this too hard?” Peter gasped.

“Just fucking perfect – As hard as you want, fuck – YES!” Tony moaned as a particularly hard thrust jolted him hard.

Suddenly Peter thrust in and stopped, but before Tony’s whine could be voiced, Peter was ripping the webbing away from the table and pulling Tony up off the table, his cock lodged deep in his body.

With both of Peter’s hands on his ass Tony held on to the nape of the younger man’s neck as Peter experimentally thrust up into him, the new angle causing a pleasured cry from Tony.

Peter tried again, this time lifting Tony partially off him before thrusting up and pulling Tony down.

Tony howled his delight as Peter rested his head in against Tony’s as he gathered momentum.

With both Peter’s hands on his ass and Tony now clinging onto Peter with both arms, his cock was no longer being stroked, but it didn’t seem to matter – Tony was edging towards a climax regardless.

Peter was fucking him up and down on his own cock effortlessly, the young man manipulating him like a rag-doll to chase the angle that Tony reacted best to and within minutes, Peter was pressing against Tony’s prostate unerringly with relentless pressure and speed.

It was all too much and with a cry Tony came hard between them, his untouched cock spurting up Peter’s chest. Peter’s rhythm started to falter and stutter as Tony’s muscles fluttered and spasmed around his cock. His grip on Tony tighten as he tipped over the edge himself and thrust deep one final time, emptying into Tony with a gasping cry of his name.

Once they’d stilled Peter felt his legs go weak so he moved them over to the sofa with Tony face still buried in his neck, the sound of heavy breathing loud in his ear.

He sat down with Tony still in his lap, not yet wanting to break the connection and ran his fingers through Tony’s sweat dampened hair, coaxing Tony to show his face.

“Are you okay?”

Tony nodded, still breathless.

“Was it too hard? I’m sorry if-”

“Don’t you dare apologise – That was the best fuck I’ve ever been on the receiving end of,” Tony interrupted breathlessly.

Peter tried to cover his smile by planting kisses on Tony’s shoulder.

“I probably won’t be able to sit down for the rest of the week but totally worth it. You’ve ruined me, Kid. I’m going to have to keep you because no one else will ever be able to give it to me that good.”

“And I can cross bondage and me-on-top off my list…And rough sex, though that wasn’t even on there,” Peter noted with all seriousness.

“I’ve created a monster.”


	10. Chapter 10

They’d lazed around for the rest of the day, mainly because their morning exertions had followed on from a late night the evening before, so they snoozed together in the shade of the day-bed.

By early evening their energy returned and Peter got up to fix them some food and when he came back to the day bed with a plate of sandwiches Tony was inspecting his hips.

“Look at what you’ve done to me, you scoundrel,” Tony laughed, pointing out the scattering of finger bruises over his hips.

“Oh, my god, Tony! I’m so sorry!” Peter said, worriedly climbing back on the bed to inspect his boyfriend. “Oh, they’re coming up everywhere, turn over. Oh, god.”

“Hey, calm down,” Tony said as Peter began to panic.

“You’re black and blue!” Peter whined, easing a careful touch over Tony’s skin.

“Hey, what’s this? You looked like you just ran over a puppy. It’s sex marks… pretty impressive sex-marks I grant you, but it was pretty impressive sex,” Tony reasoned.

“I didn’t know I was doing it, I just gripped you too hard. Tony, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you were so horny for me you didn’t realise your own strength… you know that’s hot right?” Tony said. “And the bruises are temporary, so I need… I NEED… you to promise you’ll treat me just as rough the next time you fuck me. Okay? OKAY?” Tony added when he didn’t get a response.

Peter lightly kissed one of the bigger bruises on Tony’s hip.

“I still feel bad,” Peter confessed.

“I like sex-bruises, they’re like hickeys but in better places. And if you still feel bad then you should spoil me for the rest of the night,” Tony suggested. “That hot tub looks nice… You could feed me sandwiches in it and kiss all my sore bits,” Tony suggested.

An hour later Tony lay back in Peter’s arms, the warm water bubbling around him. Every muscle in his body was relaxed… and some more than others. Peter had kissed and gently licked every sore part of his body. At one point the gentle teasing tongue on his ass has him begging for Peter to fuck him, but Peter had brought him off with his mouth and gentle hand instead, shaking with the intensity of it.

“I might drown if I say in here much longer,” Tony admitted, held aloft only by Peter’s arms.

“I gotta admit. I’m feeling a little pruney,” Peter admitted. “Shall we go watch a movie in bed again?”

“Sounds perfect,” Tony answered as they got out and moved inside, to fetch towels.

“You pick the snacks, I’ll pick the movie,” Tony said, coming up behind Peter wet and stealing the towel from him.

“Hey!” Peter complained. Tony planted a kiss to Peter’s shoulder blade when he allowed to towel to be pulled from his hands.

“I’m thinking ‘A New Hope’ – Or maybe start with’ The Phantom Menace’, you know how I like the classics,” Peter teased.

“A New Hope. I can’t stand the tall goofy lizard guy,” Tony said as Friday announced he was receiving a call from Hill.

He wrapped the towel around his hips and grabbed his phone from the table as Peter wandered into their bedroom. He’d been less and less interested with contact from the outside and Tony couldn’t blame him.

“Yes?”

“This channel is secured. I have a full update,” Hill said. Tony sat down on the sofa and waited.

“At approximately 2am Zulu time multiple lengthened bursts of radiation were began from a position in Liberia. With the downfall of Stark Industries, Hammer obviously didn’t feel the need to cover his manufacturing tracks any more.

“Our carrier, which was stationed above Ghana was in position to respond. We have also been in contact with Thor, who’s recruited Rocket the Rabbit and his team, who’ve in turn involved an intergalactic policing organisation called Nova Corps – and they were ready at the other end when the signal was detected by Banner.”

“Banner’s in on this?”

“Yes. He contacted us – knew something didn’t sit right. He’s also brought Foster in to help to target their technology. We couldn’t have done this without them. Hammer has been detained by us and the off-world contingent has been contained by Nova Corp – They were mainly Chitauri. It seems they’ve been selling kids on as slave labour – apparently humans can cope a long time in harsh working conditions… ”

“Jesus,” Tony exclaimed.

“The remaining Asguardian fleet, Rockets Team and NovaCorp had started the rescue missions to get the kids back from off-world locations, but the initial two successful missions in the past couple of hours have uncovered a much deeper problem – youngsters have been taken from many different planets and the human kids are only part of it.”

“But we’re gonna get them back?”

“Nova Corp is confident the Chitauri sources they have in custody are cooperating and Fury has given full kill-rights to Romanov who’s breaking down Hammer – It seems a little over-kill to be honest - he’s bleating like a lost lamb.”

Tony smiled, imagining how out-matched he was for Natasha. “You know, this is the first time I’ve ever felt any pity for the guy… oh wait. No... It’s passed.”

“He’s been getting Chitauri weapons technology and power cores from them and has been trying to mass-produce weaponry with the intention of becoming the a global arms dealer – A Stark Industries of old, if you will,” Hill explained

“An Asguardian ship containing the first batch of freed human children will arrive in our solar system within hours and Pepper has the Stark Foundation ground teams finding their families where they have them, and arranging care for the rest.”

Tony took a breath and tried not to tear up. He’d handed full control of the Stark Foundation to Pepper only 12 months ago knowing her hands were already full, but as usual Pepper was passing his expectations.

The press conference held by the head of the UN where they will show your video is scheduled for mid-day EDT for best effect… It’s time to head home.”

Tony took a breath. It was everything they’d wanted and by the sounds of it they’d helped save a more than just the thousands of Earth kids that had been stolen, and yet…

“But we had Star Wars Trilogy plans and we’ve not finished binge-watching Rick and Morty! We’ve got a whole season to go!” Tony joked to cover his disappointment.

“If you set off in the morning your time, then that will leave an optimal pause between the UN announcement and your triumphant return.”

“Right…” Tony said, looking over at the door to the bedroom. “I’ll give you an ETA when we get in the air.”

Tony ended the call and went over to the section of bottles and poured himself a large whiskey, realising as he did that it was the first time he’d touched the stuff for days. He walked over to the bedroom.

“You don’t have snacks…” Peter said has he entered the room. He nodded and sat down on the bed beside him. He instantly noticed Peter’s posture. Peter held out his arm in explanation, the fair hairs along Peter’s arms stood to attention. He knew.

“We have to go home tomorrow,” Tony said needlessly.

“One more night,then,” Peter smiled sadly, reaching out his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a quiet flight home, both melancholy about the prospect of the wonderful bubble they’d found themselves in being popped as soon as they left the QuinJet.

While the follow-up email from Pepper had reassured him the press had turned 180 degrees overnight, he knew their return would still bring unease. 

While Thor’s speech after bringing back the first group of children had moved the press quickly away from their blunders with the coverage on Tony and Peter, and onto heroic stories of the Asguard, Guardians and Nova Corps joint rescue missions, he still had his friends, or rather ex-friends to see. He still didn’t know how he felt about Steve, Happy and Rhodey’s reactions.

He looked over at Peter and knew he felt similar trepidation. His school mates and teachers had still seen a sex tape with him in a starring role, and while it was now clear it was fake, the aftermath of it wasn’t. This mixed in with the fact that Peter had only previously told his Aunt about his sexuality, the daunting process of coming-out was mixed in with all of this.

Worst of all, Peter had to face May. They’d put that woman through so much. 

They landed the jet at the military airfield as instructed and saw the gaggle of press and people swarm up to greet them.

“You ready?” Tony asked at they got up and headed for the gantry door.

“No,” Peter said honestly.

Tony reached out for Peter’s hand and squeezed tight. He wanted to say, ‘Me neither,’ climb back into the cockpit and get them both back to solitude. But instead he hit the gantry release button.

As soon as the gantry’s seal broke the noise of chatter and camera flashes of the waiting press could be hear. Peter squeezed his hand tighter and waited until the last second before letting their hands drop.

As soon as they stepped foot on the gantry the questions were shouted, two or three over-lapping and causing auditory chaos to go along with the encroaching bodies and intrusive camera flash. Then May broke forward, pushing aside a dignitary to get to her boy. She reached him as he stepped first foot onto the tarmac and enveloped him in a hug so hard Peter’s arms waved momentarily before wrapping his arms around her too. Tony couldn’t help but smile.

Pepper approached in a more dignified manner, him followed by a gaggle of suited men Tony could only imagine were politicians and ambassadors from the countries involved.

She gave him a quick hug then held his arm.

“You did good, Pep,” he told her. “How you doing?”

“I’m exhausted with the Stark Foundation efforts but we’re coping. The local management structure I’ve put in place is working, and now I’m not running behind ‘Satan’s Whore’ in popularity contests, it’s going pretty well for the company. Share price has sky rocketed both because of public sentiment - Hastag ‘BuyStark’ has been trending for the last 24 hours, and because the downfall of HammerTech has shown we’ve no real competitors in any market.”

“But how are you?” Tony asked.

“I’m okay – it was a rough week but I got some support from an unexpected source when I needed it.”

“I’m glad,” Tony said wanting to know more, but the grey suits were stepping forward arms out, impatient for their publicity handshake.

Someone was smiling at him, white teeth, insincere look - but Tony found himself looking to the right where May seemed to be checking Peter over for damage, hand’s brushing through his hair with a motherly gesture.

She pulled him into yet another hug and over her shoulder Peter met Tony’s gaze. It was broken a second later as they were both interrupted by SHIELD agents and to Tony’s dismay, taken in separate directions.

Tony was directed into the back of a car with Pepper which sped off across the tarmac.

“We’re headed for a SHIELD briefing,” Pepper filled him in.

“What about Peter?”

“Hill said they just need you, so I’ve asked my security man to see him and May home and May’s agreed for one of our security people to be posted outside their apartment to stop any over-zealous press for the next 48 hours at least.”

“Thanks Pep. I take it Happy resigned?”

“Yes, the same day as the photos came out. He’s been back in touch with HR since the public was informed it was all part of the mission but I’ve held off speaking to him. I’m sore about it and I wanted to know who you felt.”

“I’m guessing he wasn’t the only resignation?”

“There were a couple of hundred throughout the extended organisation.”

“If they want back in, bring them back and give them a ‘morality’ bonus or something – then match it with a ‘loyalty’ bonus for those that stayed.”

Pepper nodded. “Maybe a company-wide communicate-” she began before being interrupted.

“Look… before we get to Fury, I need to talk to you about a couple of things,” Tony said, pressing the button to raise the privacy divider.

“What is it Tony? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Things are right… very right. Look, I’m just going to come out with it - Since his seventeenth birthday I have been having a sexual relationship with Peter... And I want to buy and island in French Polynesia.” Tony blurted.

"WHAT!? You're sleeping with Peter Parker?!" Pepper cried, her eyes widening as she turned in her seat to face him.

"So it’s cool about the island, right?" Tony asked with a weak smile.

-o0o-

Tony had made the mistake of turning on the TV while Peter raided the resort kitchens one evening after they’d got together.

Tony had been instantly glad Peter was out of the Villa when footage of May Parker getting dragged away from Peppers car holding a baseball bat ran as the sensational headline. His Bentley had a hell of a dent on the bonnet and rather than being mad or worried, even though he can see how upset May was, he was strangely pleased.

He knew Pepper was safe inside. After the Vanko car attack in Monaco he’d built a security core to the cars she used. A roll-cage of titanium with tungsten-steel alloy sheeting and a bullet proof glass he'd formulated himself.

The warm feeling in his chest was from knowing that there was someone looking out for his boyfriend, someone who would fight just as hard as himself for Peter, albeit with a baseball bat and from the look of the footage, some very inventive curse words. A realisation had swept over him in that moment.

Peter had lain in his lap one previous night as they watched Aliens from their snack covered bed. Conversation had gotten onto family and Peter had told him how he'd been dropped off at his Aunt's house at 4 years old when his parents had to fly out of town for work. Their plane had crashed and he'd been with Ben, his dad's brother, and May until Ben was killed by a burglar. They'd both gone through a lot of heartache together, Peter and May, but Peter loved her very much and he was glad his young boyfriend had her. 

Which was why he was about to knock on May Parker’s door knowing full-well Peter wasn’t there.

He’d not seen Peter since they were parted at the airstrip, first the debriefing, then company matters and then for Peter, the need to go to school. After all, his boyfriend was still in high-school and had missed over a week’s work, and while there was no doubt Peter wouldn’t ace any upcoming tests and currently working with a tutor until they could secure the school, his education was still the priority.

Tony took a breath and knocked. He leant on the door-frame with the hope of looking nonchalant then thought the better of it. Jesus, why was he so nervous?

"Hi..." Tony said when May’s face appeared around the door.

Her face hardened on recognition. “He's not here.”

“I'm here to see you.”

Her eyes narrowed.

"You got that baseball bat still? Do I need to suit up?"

"I know what you've both done. For those kids - the risks you took with your company and I guess I have to believe Peter when he said nothing happened until he was 17... but you're 48, Stark.”

"Over thirty years difference ... I'm well aware. But I love him.” Tony said honestly.

Something must have shown on his face because while the distrust was still apparent, she opened the door in reluctant invitation.

He took the invitation before she changed her mind.

“I'm sure you've said that quite a few times. The articles listing your previous liaisons in the Entertainment pull-out were... lengthy,” May said challengingly as she walked back onto the apartment. Tony closed the door behind him.

“If it makes any difference to you, I've told two people I've loved them in my entire life.” Tony paused and May turned and crossed her arms.

“To my mother, and don't worry - you don't need to add Oedipus Complex to my long list of faults, and I’ve said it to Pepper back when I thought we were right for each other.” Tony paused. “I've not even told Peter I love him yet.”

“He loves you.”

“I know. He's told me. Well, technically he yelled it at Captain America first, but he told me, quite a few times.” Tony said with a smile, the warmth of the memories of each instance flooding him.

“Well then why haven't you told him?”

“Because as soon as I do, I know I'm going to be lost for good. And I'm torn. As soon as he knows for sure that I love him, that will be it. He's loyal and stupidly brave and he'd try and manage a bad relationship between us because he loves us both. I don't want him to suffer that.”

May looked surprised, but her guard was dropping. She motioned to the sofa they’d sat on that day they waited for Peter to come home the first time they met. Tony sat and collected his thoughts as May took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa.

“I'm sorry. I really am for the worry you've been through, for the hurt I've cause. It must be a worst nightmare for a mother, but I can't be sorry that he loves me,” Tony admitted.

“I’m not his mother. He's my nephew,” May said, clearly uncomfortable. It occurred to Tony that the press may have brought out the fact that Peter had been orphaned as part of their rigorous scandal autopsy.

“Mrs Parker, for all intents and purposes, you are his mom. And he knows it... And I'm not here because you’re some Aunt.”

“So why are you here?”

“Because I want to marry him,” Tony said honestly, letting out a breath of relief now he’d admitted it to her.

“Marry him?!”

Her expression was identical to that of Pepper’s when he told her. He smiled.

“Yeah, it shocked the hell out of me too.”

“But according to you, you've only been involved with him romantically for less than a week!” An edge of anger and doubt was clearly creeping back in.

“It’s true. We got together on his birthday and it’s been, what? Five days? But I'm sure I want to marry him… I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I have no doubt about that whatsoever.”

May shook her head in disbelief.

“Look, Pepper and I nearly married – We’d known each other for years. We were engaged for a short while but she told me wasn't right and I didn't feel it enough. I didn’t understand at the time, but I do now. This is so different, I know I can make him happy and that's all that counts,” Tony tried to explain.

“But he wants to go to MIT,” May said, still shaking her head.

“I know. And he'll get in and knock ‘em dead. He's smart and has a flair for not just chemistry and IT but engineering too. I’m telling you, I can give him a sheet of some of my specs and he grabs a pencil and starts pointing out flaws, completely oblivious to how brilliant he is.”

“And you'd let him go?” May asked, incredulous.

“What? Let him? Come on! Peter does what he wants. He covers it with a ton of innocence, but he does what he wants. He's still Spiderman isn't he? Despite both our efforts at various points in time,” Tony explained, hands out. “Besides, why wouldn’t I want him to go to MIT? It’s the best college! I cover grants there for the student projects – the best and brightest go there.”

May sat back, processing what Tony had said.

“How you going to propose?” she asked, after a while.

“I have your blessing?”

“You need it?” May countered.

“No, but I want it for Peter's sake. He loves you and it hurt him badly to have to lie to you since this started, but when we were approached for this mission he knew he had to do it. He’s a good man… I’d prefer to go into this with your support.”

May took a few moments, then leant forward, raising a threatening finger. “If you don't treat him right you're gonna get my baseball bat suit or no suit,” she warned.

“If I don't treat him right, I'd deserve it,” Tony answered, smiling.

“Okay. Okay… You do make him happy. You’ve made him happy since the day you walked in here,” May said.

The realisation hit Tony hard. While his relationship with Peter had been Mentor-Protégé in his mind, Peter had obviously wanted him for far longer. He was going to put a ring on that boy’s finger if it killed him.

“So far only you and Pepper know we're now together. But I don't want him as a secret, even for a short time, it seems...” Tony struggle for the words.

“Like you're embarrassed by him?” May offered.

“Exactly, he’s not a dirty secret. And if anything it should be the other way around. So I was thinking of doing it publicly, but I don't want to put pressure on him... So maybe I need to figure out some grand gesture and do it with just the two of us… Yet I’d like you and Pepper to be there. You guys are the most important people in our lives and it seems right.”

May nodded and Tony could see how much she needed to be included. “He'll say yes.”

An underlying fear came to the surface. Peter was so young and handsome, had so much of a bright future in front of him. “What if he doesn't?”

May frowned, then smiled. “Good God. Look at you... A hesitant, vulnerable Tony Stark?” she questioned.

Tony gave her a wilted stare.

“He'll say yes,” she reassured, taking pity on the man.

“Maybe at dinner at my place tomorrow? I can set something up, I’ve got ideas. There a big honours gala thing Saturday night, it's a suck-up from the government, press, business, A-List celebs, the lot, so they can be seen with us. I think even the President will be there. We can announce we're engaged if he says yes tomorrow. They’ll be forced to accept it and that will be better for Peter’s reputation.”

May looked torn between happiness and resignation.

“I’ll take care of him. I promise,” Tony said.

May nodded in acceptance. “And he’ll say yes… Wait... Did you say he yelled it at Captain America?” she asked, her mind catching up.

“Yeah. He was my knight in shining armor. He kicked the Captain’s ass!” Tony said with a smug nod.

“My Peter?” she asked, unbelieving.

Tony laughed. "Rogers came to the Tower to ’Bring me to Justice’ when the photos were released and Peter had just crawled out of his window and headed to the Tower… Anyway, Rogers got there first and had just punched me in the face - without the suit. I’d just landed on my ass, bleeding, when Peter literally swooped in to save me. He knocked the big guy on his butt. You should have seen the shock on Roger’s face. It was a beautiful thing.”

May laughed. “I wish I'd seen that!”

“I'll email you the security footage. It's worth it,” Tony promised.

May shook her head. "I'm still not over Peter being Spider Man,” she said with a sigh. “I get so scared for him sometimes.”

“Did Peter tell you about how we actually first met?” Tony asked.

"He'd applied for the Stark Internship?

“Not quite,” Tony said with a smile.

May looks surprised.

“We needed more people on our team. People with super-powers, super-abilities.” Tony said.

“With the split from the Sokovia accords, the Avengers needed something special and there was all this footage of this guy literally stopping car crashes with his body, lifting buses off people, swinging around the city with this speed and agility to fight neighbourhood crime – I needed this guy in my Avengers… Imagine my surprise when I found out this super-strength model of social morality was a fifteen year old kid from Queens.”

“So when you came he wasn’t expecting you?”

“No… I gotta say he covered it well, but that night I recruited him to our team. Not officially of course, but that got complicated. But I still remember being absolutely awed with what he could do. Don’t get me wrong, I have super-soldiers on our team, tech enhanced guys who’ve seen combat, I’ve fought with the Hulk and the stupid God of Thunder, but Peter doesn’t brag about what he can do – he doesn’t have this dumb-ass persona like the rest of us do… He’s always just… Peter… and for some reason that makes him a better person.”

“He’s a good boy. God, I knew something was going on, though – he sneaked out at night and lied about it, I thought he was seeing boys, not fighting crime and throwing buses. When I found him wearing that suit-" May said shaking her head.

“I’m gonna do everything I can to keep him safe,” Tony said. “But we both know how head-strong he gets.”

“But how? I mean Pepper has a guy to keep away the press away-“

“I’m continually working on upgrades to suits for him – extra armor, weaponry, plus his own AI that looks out for him. Also, I got a Mark 43 sat sentry in an air duct on the roof of this building – It’s been there for a while.”

“A Mark what?”

“A mark 43 Iron-man suit – it’s got an autonomous prehensile function –” Tony started then rephrased at May’s confusion. “It can act as a security guard without me,” he clarified.

“When I figured he needed a watchful eye, I did a few things to protect him. I thought I was being mentorly at the time… now I realise I… well. So it’s role is sentry, monitoring the area and checking on Peter. It’s AI controlled, but Friday alerts me if there’s a problem and lets me take control at any point. So it sits there… I bought the facilities maintenance company two years ago so he won’t be found… he comes in for maintenance from time to time, but if anything happens he’s there…” May was silent, staring at Tony.

“Peter doesn’t know – he’d get argumentative about it… But feel free to go up there and have a peak – it has you labelled as a friendly, so…”

“You love him… Like, really love him,” May said.

“Yeah… We got that established now?”

“All right – Tell me what else I don’t know about my boy-”

“The first fight he was in was actually us against other Avengers – Against Rogers, Falcon, the Winter Solider- He nearly won out-right by talking them to death he was so giddy,” Tony started, recounting the story with a smile.

When the door opened some time later, May was laughing.

“Tony! You’re here!” Peter said rushing over. He suddenly stopped and looked at May.

May nodded. “It’s okay. We’ve had a talk while he waited for you.”

“We’re at peace and the baseball bat is back in the cupboard.”

“For now,” May added.

Peter looked between them smiling before turning back to Tony.

“So can I come to yours tonight?” Peter asked immediately.

“You got your tutor again tomorrow,” Tony cut in before May could respond. Peter’s shoulders fell.

“But I just wanted to see you. I know we’ve been messaging, but it’s not the same,” he said, getting up and coming over to his boyfriend to take his hands.

“Hey, why don't you both come over for dinner tomorrow as it’s Friday. Show May the work you’ve done in the labs. I’ll ask Pepper over too, and then afterwards, if it’s okay with May, you can stay over?”

“That would be cool! You can see all the suits too. They're amazing,” Peter said turning to his Aunt.

She nodded her consent.

“Look, I gotta go. I need to do some company stuff,” Tony said, feeling Peter’s hands hold him tighter. “I’ll see you at seven, okay? Then we can be together.”

Peter nodded reluctantly. “Do I get a kiss, though?”

“What in front of your Aunt?” Peter tightened his hold again.

Tony turned to May. “You might want to turn away for this.”

May crossed her arms and stared at him.

Peter grabbed Tony by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss anyway, Tony couldn’t help but slip his fingers into Peter’s hair despite their audience.

When Peter pulled back, Tony looked over at May’s discomfited expression.

“You saw him, I was attacked. I was defenseless. Stop thinking about the bat!”

“Get out, Stark,” May said with a tease in her voice.

Tony risked one more quick peck to Peter’s lips and left, with a whispered promise of “Tomorrow,” for Peter.

Peter closes the door behind him, leaned on him and looked at his Aunt.

"I love him, Aunt May.”

"I know you do, but how do you see this panning out?” She asked, seriously.

"What do you mean?" Peter responded.

"Well, it's always great at the start of a relationship, but he's Tony stark, you know... He's not known for long-term."

The content smile slipped from Peter's face and he went quiet. May felt awful for doing this but he had to make sure Peter would not rush into something he wasn't ready for.

"And he's forty-eight, you know... in ten years he'll be pushing sixty and-" May argued.

"And I'll still love him," Peter said firmly, cutting her off. "And he'll still love me."

“You think he loves you?”

“I know he's serious about me,” he responded defensively. “He wouldn't even... when I asked him... I kinda propositioned him..." Peter said, struggling to find the most tactful words. "When we got together it was my birthday and I kind of asked him for sex for my birthday."

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” May exclaimed.

“I know, I know. But come on, he’s gorgeous! And I'd already seen him naked!” Peter argued ineffectively.

“Was there a point to all of this stuff that I didn't want to hear?” She asked.

“The point was that he didn't just want a one night thing. He said no at first. And only said yes when I said I wanted a relationship with him.”

May sighed. “Well, maybe he's not all bad, then... Does he make you happy?”

“Pretty much ecstatic... all the time. I love him. I want to be with him forever.”

“That'll wear off when he starts dropping his underwear on the floor and leaving the toilet seat up... wait, that won't be the same for guys, will it.”

Peter laughed. “I'm sure he'd get a couple of his robots to pick them up after him.”

May thought about the multi-million dollar military machine sat on the roof looking out solely for Peter and smiled.

“I'm glad you're happy.”

Peter smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

A driver named James picked them up, Peter coaxing May into the car while she still fussed with her dress.

“It’s just the four of us for dinner, Aunt May! And knowing Tony he’ll order in. Relax.”

“There will be press when we get out of the car and into his tower. Jesus, the man has a tower. Who has a tower?” She protested as peter bundled her into the car.

“Oh, Hi. I’m Peter,” he said reaching over the separator to shake the driver’s hand when he didn’t recognise him. “Wait, didn’t you come to check on us yesterday?”

“Yes, Sir. Miss Potts wanted to make sure you were both okay,” James responded.

“Where’s Happy?”

“Mister Hogan has been reassigned to other areas of the business,” James said tactfully.

“Ah…” Peter said, remembering how he’d said some of his friends had reacted. “Well, it’s nice to meet you again.”

When they arrived at the tower, James only let them leave when two other guards and a valet came to meet them. Cameras flashed but James guided them safely to the doors without the throngs of press trying desperately to engage them and escorted them up in the elevator to Tony’s residential floor.

“Peter!” Tony called out, as they came out of the elevator.

“I’ll have both cars waiting, Miss Potts,” James said was Pepper came over to greet them. She nodded and smiled in response.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Tony swept Peter up in his arms.

“Watch out, he’s on energy drinks,” Pepper warned, reaching out a hand to greet May.

May accepted the handshake but looked worried.

“Miss Potts, I’m so sorry about the car thing,” May said awkwardly.

“Call me Pepper,” she replied. “And it was a hell of a swing… and totally understandable. You should apply to the Avengers as ‘Baseball-Bat Woman’.”

“Did the insurance cover it?” May asked naively, hoping she wasn’t going to be presented with an auto-repair bill for a Bentley.

“Don’t worry about it, honestly. Come on through, the food’s just arrived.”

May followed Pepper through to the main area where May looked around in astonishment. She took in the sunken seating area, the bar, the second level above them and then centred on the dining table where two young men in serving attire were placing crockery on the table. A third server brought over glass of champagne on a tray which she accepted with a thanks and a swig.

“Jesus, I knew he had money, but…” May said in a low voice.

“And he’s not shy spending it. I can be a little overwhelming at first,” Pepper offered, recognising the look.

“Come, have a seat while they catch up,” Pepper offered. Peter was still in Tony’s arms and they were talking in low tones to each other.

“Tony filled me in on his visit to your apartment last night,” Pepper said quietly.

“So you approve? Of this relationship, this proposal?” May asked.

“When Tony told me in the car after they landed I wanted to strangle him, but then I saw how much he meant it and Peter’s such a nice young man, I think it will be good for him to settle down with someone like Peter.” 

“Is this not weird though? Knowing he's going to propose to Peter tonight when you two were previously engaged?” May pressed. “It all seems a little crazy.”

“No, Peter's right for him. Besides, our relationship never sat right, but were all each other had at the time. It was off and on a few times. In fact, it was actually Peter's fault we got engaged in the first place,” Pepper said with a small laugh.

“What?”

“Tony had made Happy , Tony’s old security guy, carry a ring around for months - which itself said a lot for Tony's confidence in the decision.

“Anyway, after the thing with Toomes, the Vulture guy, Peter had showed Tony he was capable and he'd set up a big press conference to announce what Peter had wanted most at the time - that Spider-Man was to be an Avenger. Well, Peter showed himself to be the most adult person in the room by declining,"

“What? He declined?” May said surprised and looked over to where Tony was now helping Peter out of his jacket.

“Yeah. Said he wasn't ready yet. Anyway, that left us with a room full of top-level reporters and nothing to tell them, so on an impulse he proposed to me.”

“Oooh,” May said, looking awkward.

“Yeah. It wasn't a great sign in retrospect,” Pepper agreed with a laugh. “And certainly not the preparation he's put into this.”

“Preparation?”

“Let's just say ATC have been warned,” Pepper said quietly as Tony approached a hand still around Peter’s waist.

“Hi Pepper,” Peter greeted. “I wanted Tony to take Aunt May on a little tour of the lab and suits. Do you want to come with us?”

“Sure,” Pepper said waving over the server for a refill of her and May’s glasses. “It’s best I’m there to tone down Tony’s hyperbole.”

After a tour that left may wide-eyed and feeling terribly proud when Tony had pointed out all the technology that Peter had contributed to, they came back upstairs for dinner.

Dinner itself was three courses prepared by a local Italian Michelin starred restaurant chef using the kitchens on a different floor and May wondered if this is what Peter meant when he said Tony would probably ‘order in food’.

After dinner Tony suggested they should go out onto the balcony for drinks.

“Aunt May,” Tony said. “Did you know it was legal over the age of sixteen to have a glass of champagne with a restaurant meal – and as I brought the restaurant here, technically…”

“Sure,” May said, submitting. If Peter was getting engaged tonight he’d deserve a glass of champagne for that. Plus it was damn good champagne.

Tony poured Peter a glass and topped up the rest before showing them all to the balcony. It was a quite still night so Pepper offered to point out the landmarks from this height. May accepted knowing full well they needed to be stood at the side-lines for this.

“I’ve been missing the island but I sometimes forget how beautiful it is here, too,” Peter said looking out over the bright city lights, the Chrysler building glowing white in the forefront.

“It’s really beautiful from where I’m standing,” Tony said taking Peter’s hands.

“Smooth, Tony,” Peter laughed at the line.

“You’ll have to forgive me, I’m feeling a little nervous tonight,” Tony replied smirking.

“Nervous? Why?” Peter said, rubbing his thumbs over Tony’s palms and looking confused.

“There’s something I should have told you… something I should have said by now, and it wasn’t because it wasn’t true, it was because it’s kind of a big deal for me….I love you Peter. It hit me like one of Banner’s right hooks that first night we got together on the island.”

“You love me?” Peter asked softly, the young man’s eyes already looking a little moist.

“I didn’t tell you straight away because I knew I’d have to ask you for something else once I did… And I didn’t know if that was fair. I still don’t know if it’s fair - you’re so young and have such a bright future, but over this past six days I’ve realised that I’m far too selfish not to ask you.”

“Ask me what?” Peter asked. A beat later explosions started in the sky above the Tower and Peter turned to see fireworks. Then at least twenty of the Iron-Man suits flew out from the tower level above them followed closely by a swarm of brightly lit drones.

Peter stared in disbelief as the drones quickly formed words while the fireworks popped and sparkled around them, the suits flying around them leaving their bright rocket trails in the sky.

Peter thought his heart had stopped as the words finally formed.

‘Marry me?’

Tony lowered himself to one knee, keeping hold of Peter’s hands. His heart was pounding as hard as the fireworks.

“Peter, will you be my husband?” Tony asked, looking up into Peter’s shocked face. “I know it’s only been a few days and we’ve not even talked about you moving in or anything, but I know, so strongly, that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and-”

“Yes! Tony, Tony! Shut up! Yes! Of course!” Peter said, pulling Tony to his feet and pulled him straight into a kiss.

When they parted, Tony fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a ring.

“I made this as a wedding band in the hope you’d say yes, but I’d like to give it to you now. I’ve made a matching one for me…”

Peter let Tony slip the ring on his finger and blinked through watery eyes to look at it. The metal was highly polished but still gave a more masculine steel-like look, but running around the core of the ring and set into a clear transparent substance could only be white, tropical sand.

“Sand… From our island?” Peter said, swallowing hard.

“Yeah… Well technically your island now. I bought it for you, the whole thing - villas, resort, a shop full of fluffy sea-creatures, jetskis, the lot. You just need to sign the paper to transfer it into your name, I’ve got it in my pocket for later.”

“Wow. Just I mean…wow,” Peter said in awe, staring down at his finger.

“It’s vibranium and the sand is coated in a new lens material for the space telescope we’re sending up soon. It’s hard enough to withstand hits from space-debris so the ring should be able to handle your Spidying if you wanted to wear it under the suit,” Tony garbled on, only to be pulled into another kiss.

When they eventually pulled back for breath, Peter looked over to his Aunt, who was grasping her champagne and leant in with Pepper, smiling at them. The two ladies took this as a good opportunity to come and congratulate them, May hugging Peter and Pepper hugging Tony.

“You knew? Oh, Aunt May, I’m so happy I could cry,” Peter said as she held him.

“Your mom, dad and Ben would be so glad if they could see you this happy, sweetheart,” she said whipping away her tears.

“Finally, someone will make a respectable man of you,” Pepper joked to Tony with genuine amusement, she released Tony and went to hug Peter.

“Remember Peter, I’ll always be on your side during a domestic argument,” she added.

“And if he isn’t respectable he’ll have me as a mother-in-law,” May said teasingly as they all swapped hugs. Tony feigned horror.

Tony excused himself and Peter for a just few moments as they went inside and May watched as they kissed again and her young charge beamed with happiness.

Her own happiness was tainted slightly a few moments later when she was dismayed to see Tony pull out of his jacket pocket what looked like a legal document. A pre-nup, no doubt. It was understandable, but it did kind of take the romance out of the evening a little.

They talked a little longer before kissing again and May watched as Tony handed the document to Pepper on their return, which she safely stowed it in her purse.

“So what are the plans?” Pepper asked the boys re-joined them.

“Well, there’s the gala tomorrow night we’re all going to. If we wanted to announce it, we could do it there,” Tony proposed.

“What do you think they’ll say?” Peter asked, remembering Tony’s comments about it being a scandal.

“They’re be honours, international glory, a cake and clapping… and children we’ve freed from inter-galactic slavery, so I’m guessing we could rape a cat in front of that audience and I’d still be the media’s darlings,” Tony answered, getting a soft punch to the arm from Peter and they sat on the sofas.

“I gotta say, the media has turned drastically to your side,” Pepper agreed.

“And the wedding?” Pepper asked. “I just ask because I recently found out that French Polynesia legalised same-sex weddings in 2013…” Pepper said, topping up May’s champagne and giving her a significant glance.

“Bora Bora? I saw Peter’s pictures… You’d need guests right? Witnesses? Maid of honour? That kinda thing?” May said, smiling.

They chatted for a while but both Pepper and May started to make their excuses when Tony and Peter got closer and closer on the sofa.

“I should get home and leave you with your fiancé,” May said with a smile. “Thank you for a lovely evening Mister Stark,” May said.

“Wow, fiancé,” Peter said, grinning at Tony.

“I’ll call the drivers. And you’re welcome…And the sentry thanks you for the shawl, he loves it,” Tony said with a smirk.

Friday had notified Tony that the guard sentry allocated to Peter’s apartment had come into contact with a friendly. Tony had reviewed the footage and seen May open the aircon duct on the roof and peer in, just as he’d invited. He hadn’t expected her to frown and take of her shawl to cover the suit’s shoulders.

“Oh, shut-up. He looked cold up there all alone,” May protested.

“What?” asked Peter.

“I’ll confess to that one later, baby,” Tony said. “I’ll go call the drivers,” he added turning away.

May took the opportunity to grab Peters hand to inspect the ring. “It’s unusual. Very unique… I gotta admit I was expecting diamonds, gold or even platinum… and what’s that?” may asked, pointing to the circle.

“Its vibranuim with a ring of sand through it. He’s got one too,” Peter said proudly, suddenly realising he was holding his hand out like a debutant.

“The stuff Captain America's shields made of?” May queried. “Isn’t that really rare?”

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed.

“Tony spent all night forging that,” Pepper chipped in with an air of amused weariness. “The number of alarms he set off in here trying to smelt virbanium.”

“And the sand?” May asked.

“From the island we were on. I saw him grab some sand in a bottle before we left. He must have been thinking about this even then,” Peter said smiling.

“That's sweet… Well maybe if you don’t marry there you could go for your honey moon?” May said as they waited.

“Well the thing is, he's bought it for me,” Peter admitted.

“Bought what?”

“The island,” Peter clarified with a giggle. “The actual whole island.”

“Well, technically it's an atoll. Tony had me close the deal this afternoon,” Pepper added, retrieving their jackets.

“What?” May asked, eyes wide.

“I’ve just signed the papers a moment ago to put the island into my name, this is all so crazy I know... but I loved that place so much, I’m so glad it’s ours.”

“Wait, I thought that was a pre-nup,” May exclaimed.

“I did offer one of those, but he won’t... I don’t want anyone thinking I’m with him for the money, but he’s quite adamant… And Tony can be stubborn...”

“Amen,” Pepper murmured.

“Oh honey, you're marrying well… but don’t tell him I said that.” May admitted quietly as Tony returned.

“Don’t think anyone noticed you disappear when you could have just asked Friday to contact the drivers,” Pepper said with a brow raised, missing nothing.

“You both all set for tomorrow night?” Tony said, avoiding the question.

“I’ll need to shop for a dress, but I’m good,” May said.

“Oh, I’ll send around Giovani, he’ll sort you right out – We’ll stick it on Tony’s bill,” Pepper said, turning to Tony. “Also, I’m bringing a date, so be nice.”

“Best behaviour!” Tony promised, holding up his hand. “As long as you tell me who it is…”

“My bodyguard, James. We’ve started dating… He was very good to me when Happy abandoned his post. So please be nice,” Pepper begged.

“James who picked us up?” Peter asked.

“Yes it is,” Pepper said walking to the elevator and summoning it to the floor.

“Oh, he’s nice,” May said, giving her an approving nod.

“Is it kinda like ‘Body Guard’ with Kevin Costner?” Tony teased.

Pepper huffed and stepped into the elevator, May giving Peter one last hug.

“And you’re Whitney?” Tony asked as the doors slid shut, Peter waving them off.

Peter turned and looked his new fiancé up and down.

“Sooo… Sentry?” Peter asked.

“Sooo… Did I tell you how much I’ve wanted to see you wearing nothing but two web-casters and a ring?” Tony countered.

Tony started taking off his own tie and opening his shirt, and Peter’s expression went from questioning to hungry. He’d confess about the sentry in the morning… after wake-up sex.

He dropped his tie to the floor and was scooped up by Peter, Tony winding his legs around Peter’s hips.

“Bedroom,” Peter growled, heading back in the direction of the living room. “Wait… where is your bedroom?”


	13. Chapter 13

“I’m nervous,” Peter said in the back of the car, trying unsuccessfully to re-tie his bow-tie.

“Don’t be. Just walk in there like you own that crowd,” Tony advised.

“Why did you have to ruin the bow-tie? That took 20 minutes of hard graft and paused YouTube videos.”

“It’s not my fault that’s the first time I’ve seen you in a tux,” Tony explained, as if the answer was obvious.

““Well, I wasn’t in it long!”

“You’re hardly crumpled… Come here,” Tony said taking the bowtie and tying it in less than four seconds. “I’ve knotted a few bow-ties in my life.”

“You good with your speech? I can step in and wing-it at any point,” Tony offered.

“Yeah, I think so. And I think this announcement has to come from me – I want to stop any illusions that this isn’t entirely what I want…I’m probably gonna stutter and stuff though. I suppose it will be good practice for the MIT presentations.”

“Just go with it. Believe in what you’re saying and if all else fails… shock em with something,” Tony offered unadvisedly.

“You mean like the ‘I am Iron-Man’ speech?” Peter asked patting his breast pocket. “I think I’ll stick with the cards,” he said as they pulled up at the red-carpet.

“Hi Peter, you look fantastic in a tux!,” Pepper said in greeting. Tony grinned.

“But urgh,” she said turning to Tony. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve already been asked by CNN, Entertainment Channel, ABC, Fox News, Vanity Fair, Esquire, Harper’s Bizarre and a gaggle of other rabid reporters if we’re engaged again… apparently a firework show with a giant ‘Marry Me?’ sign and a squadron of Iron-Man suits that the whole of New York can see left no question over who’d done the proposing. I’ve just said ‘No comment’ so far.”

“Well, they’re ready for an announcement, that’s good,” Tony shrugged.

At that moment a slim tuxedoed man in his thirties appeared holding two dirty martinis, offering one to Pepper.

She gave Tony a stern look. “Tony, Peter, meet my date, James.”

“Hi James,” Peter said easily, shaking his hand. “Nice to see you again.”

Tony looked the man up and down for a few uncomfortable seconds.

“I hear you stepped up when Hogan stepped out?”

“Miss Potts needed protecting, Sir. I was just doing my job,” he said modestly.

Tony summed him up for a few more second.

“I’m gonna give you a fifty thousand bonus,” Tony said offering his hand. “For protecting the company’s best asset.”

“You can’t do that, Tony. I’m the CEO, remember?” Pepper chastised.

“Sure I can. Now let me give you a few tips… I’ll be right back,” Tony said, taking James’ shoulder and leading him back to the bar so he could get Peter a drink. “No strawberries, no oversized stuffed toys, no drooling over part-time lingerie models from Legal … and actually, that’s pretty much it,” they heard as Tony walked away.

Pepper shook her head and sighed.

“You’re Aunt May is here already. Do you want to say ‘Hi’? She’s over there talking to Ryan Reynolds and Beyoncé,” Pepper said, taking a sip of her martini and nodding in the direction of May.

“Wow… If I interrupted that I’d be grounded until I was thirty,” Peter responded.

“Come on, let me introduce you to the King of Wakanda instead,” Pepper offered.

“I sorta kinda have already met him. At least I was on his side and during the thing at the airport,” Peter said.

“Ah, of course. Lady Gaga, then,” Pepper said, changing direction.

“Awesome!” Peter said with a grin. “Don’t let me talk too much, it’s a nervous thing.”

-o0o-

“And here to say a little about the heroic operation to save over ten thousand children and perhaps save the world as we know it, Peter Parker,” the hostess said, to a round of applause.

Peter came onto the stage, grasping his cards tightly and stood behind the perspex lectern. He glanced at Tony for courage and received a wink.

“Erm, hello everyone,” Peter said too close to the mike. It whistled uncomfortably. He took a breath and looked back at Tony who nodded to him.

“I’m Peter… “he grinned. “You might know me from such films as-“ Peter was broken off with laughter from the audience.

“Seriously, though. You might wonder why Tony Stark isn’t up here tonight giving this speech… We’ll he said he was sick of all this press shit and only came for the martinis,” Peter said earning him another laugh.

When the laughter died down Peter continued.

“When Tony and I were first approached for this mission, it was a no-brainer. Of course we had to. Tony and Pepper, Miss Potts,” he said giving her a little wave, “Had a company to risk, their reputations… friends… everything of importance to them. Personally, I thought it was the coolest way possible to come out at high school… Dating Iron-Man… Pfft, no one’s gonna beat that for at least a few semesters right?” Peter said, getting another big laugh from the audience.

“I then of course I realised the impact this would have on my Aunt May… the wonderful, beautiful lady that as raised me as her son since I was four. But I was sure she would approve, eventually. She’s once told me that ‘Doing the right thing isn't always easy - in fact, sometimes it's real hard - but just remember that doing the right thing is always right.’ – I think she stole that quote but it hit home regardless.”

Peter saw how cameras panned over to his Aunt May as the audience tittered and looked her way with approval.

“The part Tony and I had to play was pretty small compared to the efforts going on out there.

“To the Asguardians, Rocket’s team and Nova Corp who are still working restlessly to find our people - the most vulnerable of Earth’s children that were stolen from us - I give my, Tony’s and our planet’s interminable thanks. We owe you a massive one for this guys,” Peter said to loud applause.

“And let’s not forget those working at home.” Peter said, halting the applause. “I know first-hand, and I still have the ringing in my ears, the trauma that Aunt May went through when I was gone.” There was a small understanding laugh mainly from the women in the audience.

“That can be nothing compared to the angst and worry that the families of those kids who’ve been taken off-world are experiencing. The men and women from the Stark Foundation and other associated charities are currently working sleep deprived miracles to join up those families from the children on-route home. And for those that were the most vulnerable of all, the orphans in the homes Hammer targeted, Pepper Potts of the Stark Foundation is heading up the reception these kids deserve on their arrival home.”

Peter looked over to where the politicians and their entourage were gathered. 

“So I’m looking at you Mister President, to help us bring these unwanted kids to the US, where they can be adopted and receive all they need in terms of health and education and opportunity as part of the Stark Industries program.”

A roar of applause ripped around the room, all eyes diverted to the president, who had no choice but to nod in agreement and applaud himself, creating a heightened chaos of noise around the room.

Pepper leaned over to Tony’s ear and whispered. “He’s doing all Stark Publicity from now on. You’re fired.”

“So, yeah,” Peter said when the cheering settled down. “Tony and I got to go chill out for a while everyone worked super-hard on saving the world,” Peter said to more laughs. 

“And while you all think we got a great outcome. I got something even better…” Peter announced, bringing silence with his sudden shift to seriousness.

“I’d always looked up to Tony Stark… His genius tech, the history of his shift from weaponry to clean energy, comms and healthcare, but screw all that, he has a few other appealing attributes. Hell, I’m a gay teenager – you know what I’m saying ladies in the audience?”

Half the audience went wild, the rest laughed.

“The news and papers have reported that I’m sixteen, and that was quite true until my birthday seven days ago… About a day after poor Tony Stark was literally stranded on an island, in exile, with a horny me, harbouring a massive crush on Iron-man...”

There were titters from the audience.

“But I wasn’t as star-struck as you might imagine - we’d known each other for a couple of years through my internship and he’d helped my through all the stuff we’d have to do preparing for the scandalous fake-relationship announcement.

“So when, on my seventeenth birthday I became of legal age… and I’m looking at the lawyers and the Police Force Representatives in the audience when I emphasise ‘Legal’,” Peter said, looking around the room, “I decided that I wanted to take the ‘fake’ part out of the scandalous relationship.”

There was a half amused, half shocked response from the audience.

“It took a little while to convince him and I won’t go into detail – I’m sure the tabloid journalists will make that up for themselves – but I succeeded… And a huge tip for anyone trying to seduce a handsome billionaire, trapping them on an island in the middle of the ocean with no other people really does help.”

There were laughs and gasps from the audience followed by increasing levels of murmuring as what he was saying started to sink in. Camera panned over to Tony who happily grinned at the camera, nodding at what his boyfriend had just said.

“And my seduction game must have really been on-point because last night Tony proposed to me,” Peter said holding up his hand and showing the ring. “And I said yes.”

The room went wild - politicians huddled and murmured, the invited celebrities did their best shocked and surprised reactions for near-by cameras, while others went straight to cheering. The reporters lost all sense of decorum for the type of event they were attending and started shouting questions, voice records in outstretched hands.

Camera’s started to flash and Peter looked down at his cards – he’d planned on asking for privacy and thanking the press for giving them some space, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen. The noise in the room was increasing as he tried to look out to find Tony in the audience. All he could see were reporters calling out questions he couldn’t make sense of in the chaos.

Peter swallowed hard, feeling overwhelmed.

What should he do? What should he say? He couldn’t just leave the stage.

What would Tony do?

Wait. He knew what Tony would do…

Peter slipped the cards into his pocket and leaned close to the microphone so he would be heard over the racket.

“Also…” Peter announced in a loud voice. “I’m Spider-Man.”


End file.
